Cry A River
by das-Diddy
Summary: Warum ist Wilsons Ehe eigentlich wirklich gescheitert? Das fragt sich House schon eine ganze Weile, doch auf Wilsons Antwort darauf, war er nicht gefasst...Slash later. Don't like, don't read. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

_Autor: das-Diddy_

_Fandom: Dr. House_

_Warnings: sad, lemon, romance_

_Pairing: Wilson x House_

_Notes: Ich hab das Skript während meiner Arbeit als Fahrgastzähler im Bus geschrieben, weil da so wenig los war. -.- War echt kompliziert das Gekritzel zu dechiffrieren. Ich häng bei der Serie erst bei der ersten Staffel. Wer also ein paar Infos von späteren Folgen hat, die meiner Story grundlegend widersprechen (vom Pairing mal abgesehen -.-), kann er die mir gern mitteilen. Ändern werd ich aba hier nix dran._

_Noch ein paar Dinge vorweg: Ich hab keine Ahnung wer Wilsons (Ex-)Frau ist, geschweige denn wie sie ist. Kann sein, dass ich dem Charakter hier echt böses tu, aber ich brauchte einen Sündenbock. Des Weiteren nehme ich an, dass Wilson und House sich erst seit ihrer Arbeit im Krankenhaus kennen oder zumindest erst seit Wilson auf der Uni war. Auf keinen Fall früher. Das würde mein Konzept killen. Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht noch mehr vermurkst...wie gesagt, ich schau die Serie erst seit Kurzem, aber ich wollt halt was dazu schreiben. Zeitpunkt des Geschehens ist kurz nach Wilsons Einzug bei House. Die Scheidung wurde gerade eben von Wilsons Frau beantragt. (P.S.: weiß jemand ihren Namen?)_

_P.S.: Ich kann kein Wort Latein. Sagt mir also Bescheid, ob ich bei den paar Worten, die ich mir aus den Fingern gesogen hab, Mist gebaut hab. Thx! _

_P.P.S.: Ab Chapter 2 ist die Story unter Einwirkung von seeeeeehr lauter Bon Jovi-Musik entstanden. Also net wundern. Bin immer noch leicht taub, aber irgendwie musste ich genügend Endorphine freisetzten...und nebenbei den Krimi meiner Ma übertönen, weil das Arbeitszimmer keine ordentliche Tür hat und direkt neben der Stube liegt... -.-_

_P.P.P.S.: Als mir Bon Jovi langsam aber sicher zu den Ohren rauskam, hab ich zu James Blunt gewechselt. Auftretende Phasen tiefer Depression sind darauf zu schieben. ___

_Greetings: Dat Hasi, weil sie mich zu dieser herrlichen Serie gebracht hat, meine Ma, weil sie mich an ihren Laptop lässt und ich mir die Folgen auf Video aufnehmen darf (hab in Leipzig kein Fernsehen) und die CVAG, weil sie mich und meine niedliche Stiefschwester Anja auf diese ausgestorbenen Buslinien gesetzt haben und ich so genug Zeit zum Schreiben hatte. (wie unsere Arbeit aussah, kann man in meinem Douji „Das Leben des Diddy" nachlesen. )_

_Okay, jetzt geht's los!_

**Cry A River**

**Chapter 1**

Irgendwie hatte er heute schon den ganzen Tag das Gefühl gehabt, dass etwas unglaublich Unangenehmes passieren würde. Doch wider Erwarten war es im Krankenhaus bis auf ein paar nörgelnde, nervige Patienten ruhig geblieben. Foreman hatte seinen Diagnosen nicht widersprochen, Cameron hatte ihn zur Abwechslung nicht persönlich kritisiert und Chase... Na ja, Chase war wie immer gewesen. Alles in Allem ein richtig angenehmer Tag, aber er wurde einfach das Gefühl nicht los, dass da etwas faul war. Dieses Gefühl hielt sich wacker, bis er zu Hause ankam.

Und dann kam es: Auf dem Sofa saß sein werter, temporärer Mitbewohner Wilson, offenbar sturzbetrunken und vor ihm auf dem Tisch das Corpus Delicti in Form einer halbleeren Flasche alten Scotchs, die Wilson erst vor Kurzem für besondere Anlässe gekauft hatte.

Viele kleine Papierschnipsel waren quer über den Tisch und den Boden verteilt. House war, wusste Gott, kein ordentlicher Mensch, aber dieses Chaos, ausgerechnet von dem pingeligen Wilson verursacht, schockierte ihn irgendwie.

„Was zum Geier machst du hier?", schnauzte er ihn an.

Ein Paar glasiger, brauner Augen schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Ich würde sagen, ich wohne zurzeit hier."

Trotz des eindeutig hohen Grades der Betrunkenheit lallte er kaum.

„Ich will nicht wissen, was du _hier _machst, ich will wissen, was du hier _machst_!"

„Ich betrinke mich." Zum Verdeutlichen hob er sein Glas, prostete House zu und leerte es in einem Zug.

Greg zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Wilson in diesem Zustand gefiel ihm gar nicht. „Und warum _betrinkst_ du dich?" Er betonte den Satz besonders, denn James schien sich nicht betrinken, sondern ertränken zu wollen.

Dieser antwortete nicht. Er schien plötzlich sehr ernst zu sein und deutete nur mit dem Glas in der Hand auf die Papierfetzen, bevor er sich einen neuen Drink einschenkte.

House unterdrückte ein entnervtes Aufseufzen und beugte sich über den Tisch, um die Teile zusammenzupuzzeln. Zuerst schaffte er es den Briefkopf wiederherzustellen. Das Schreiben kam von einem Anwalt. Vermutlich Wilsons oder der seiner Frau. Das erklärte zwar James' schlechte Laune, aber nicht, warum er sich hier guten, teuren Scotch wie Wasser die Kehle herunterkippte. Er puzzelte noch ein bisschen, aber er bekam den Text nicht mehr vollständig zusammen, weil einige Teile fehlten und andere ihr Ende in einer Pfütze Alkohol auf dem Tisch gefunden hatten. Immerhin konnte er sich den Inhalt zusammenreimen. Wilsons Noch-Ehefrau wollte die Scheidung – nichts Neues – und zwar auf beiderseitigem Einverständnis – was bedeutete, dass Wilson zahlen sollte -, weil _beide _ihr Ehegelöbnis in puncto Treue gebrochen hätten – _das _war definitiv neu!

„Du hast doch eure Putze genagelt", stellte er trocken fest.

„Nein, verdammt!", brauste James auf.

„Wen dann? Die Briefträgerin? Eine Patientin? Die ach-so-beste Freundin deiner Frau?"

„Ich hab mit niemandem geschlafen!"

Nun schrie er. Schlechtes Zeichen. Wilson schrie fast nie. Trotzdem war da wieder mal diese böse kleine Stimme, die House ermunterte ruhig weiterzufragen. „Küssen wird bei manchen Frauen auch als Treuebruch angesehen, weißt du?"

Treffer! James presste die Lippen aufeinander und senkte den Kopf.

„Also doch. Und warum hast du dann die ganze Zeit behauptet, dass du sie nicht betrogen hättest?"

„Weil...weil... Es war mehr ein... Unfall." Er sah House bei diesen Worten nicht an. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihm diese Frage unangenehm war, trotzdem hatte Gregory das Gefühl, dass es Wilson so ziemlich die Wahrheit sagte. Er hatte seine Frau abgöttisch geliebt und sie niemals wirklich absichtlich betrogen. Der Kerl war einfach zu ehrlich. Sicherlich hatte er ihr den _Unfall_ sofort gebeichtet und sie hatte es als Freibrief gesehen, ihn wiederum ernsthaft zu betrügen. House seufzte.

„War sie wenigstens hübsch?"

Wilson hob den Kopf und sah ihn endlich an. „Was?"

„Ob sie hübsch war?!"

„Oh!... Ah... es geht."

Warum wurde der Kerl jetzt plötzlich rot wie ein Schulmädchen?

„Es geht so? Mann, musst du blau gewesen sein, wenn du wegen einer mittelmäßigen Schönheit deine so heiß umkämpfte Ehe in den Sand setzt."

„Ja."

Wilson wirkte auf einmal ziemlich nervös, als versuche er gerade dringend eine Ausrede zu finden, um das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich beenden zu können.

„Jimmy? Geht es dir gut?"

James sah ihn an als hätte er gerade verkündet, dass er künftig freiwillig alle anfallenden Praxisdienste übernehme wöllte. „_Du _fragst _mich_ ob es mir gut geht? Vielleicht sollte ich diese Frage eher stellen."

„Tu nicht so, als wäre ich ein vollkommen herzloses Wesen."

„Nein, nur der egoistischste Mensch den ich kenne", antwortete James sarkastisch.

„Ich mach mir halt auch Sorgen."

Wilson sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„...manchmal", verbesserte Gregory sich. Wenigstens lächelte Wilson ihn nun an, auch wenn es ein wenig gequält wirkte.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Ich hab mich ausreichend betrunken und darüber geredet. Wie heißt es so schön: ,_Cry a river. Build a bridge and get over it.'_ Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich um zu gehen – wusste der Geier wohin er wollte.

„Wen hast du geküsst?" House wusste selbst nicht, warum er das fragte, aber irgendwie _musste _er ihn einfach fragen. Wilson sah ihn für einen Moment verwundert an, dann zuckte er kurz mit den Schultern und sagte: „Kennst du eh nicht."

„Vielleicht doch."

„Eine alte Schulfreundin."

„Du lügst."

Das brachte James endgültig aus dem Konzept. „Was?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Ich hab ja immer gesagt, dass deine Frau eine dumme Kuh ist, aber du hast ja immer nur das Beste über sie gesagt und da du bekanntlich ein bessere Menschenkenner bist als ich, hast du natürlich Recht, also -"

„Warte! Moment! Worauf willst du hinaus?"

„Das sag ich gleich. Wenn du Recht hast und deine Frau normalerweise ein netter Mensch ist, würde sie niemals einen Kuss zwischen dir und einer alten Flamme als Anlass nehmen dich mit dem erstbesten Tennislehrer zu betrügen."

Wilson senkte den Blick.

„Oder ich hab Recht und sie ist ein durchtriebenes Miststück, das nur an dein Geld will", fügte House noch zynisch hinzu.

„Vielleicht hab ich nicht genügend Zeit mit ihr verbracht..." Selbst Wilson musste merken wie wenig überzeugend das klang.

„Unsinn! Du machst den Job schon seit Jahren und plötzlich fällt ihr ein, dass du nicht genügend Zeit mit ihr verbringst? Ich kenne kaum jemanden, der sich so den Arsch aufreißt, um pünktlich Feierabend machen zu können. Also, was hast du wirklich gemacht?"

Wilson stand vor ihm wie ein kleiner Junge, der ein Bonbon gestohlen hatte und nun die Strafe fürchtete. Er sah ihn direkt an, als suche er etwas Wichtiges in seinem Blick, etwas wie...Verständnis? Seltsamerweise hatte House bei James für so ziemlich alles Verständnis. Selbst, wenn er mit der Mutter seiner Frau eine Affäre gehabt hätte, wäre House extrem verständnisvoll gewesen. Insgeheim wartete er sogar auf so einen Skandal, der bewies, dass der gute Wilson nicht perfekt war. Dieser war übrigens mittlerweile zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass Dr. Gregory House vertrauenswürdig genug war und so öffnete er seinen Mund um ihn eiskalt zu schocken.

„Ich hab einen Mann geküsst."

House wusste nicht, wie lange er dagestanden und Wilson angestarrt hatte, doch es schien ziemlich lange gewesen zu sein, denn James drehte sich plötzlich abrupt um und steuerte auf den Schrank zu, in dem zurzeit seine wenigen Habseligkeiten lagerten.

„Ich hätte es dir nicht erzählen sollen. Ich meine, wie blöd kann man denn sein? Ich such mir eine neue Wohnung. Bis dahin werd ich im Hotel wohnen. Am besten geh ich -"

„Stop! Kann ich mich denn nicht mal in Ruhe darüber wundern, dass mein bester Kumpel offensichtlich auch auf Kerle steht? Bleib gefälligst hier, du dämlicher Idiot!"

Unsicher blieb James stehen und drehte sich um. House rieb sich die Schläfen und stützte sich schwer auf seinen Gehstock. Das lange Stehen war Gift für sein Bein.

„Warum... hast du Idiot es ihr erzählt?"

„Sie war dabei...", murmelte Wilson.

„Sie war dabei?!"

„Unglücklicherweise..."

„Okay..." House rieb sich erneut die Schläfen. „Schieß los. Alles von Anfang an... Oh, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das hier tue..." Den letzten Satz hatte er nur halblaut vor sich hingemurmelt. „Schwing deinen Hintern auf das Sofa. Scheint 'ne lange Geschichte zu werden, da sitz ich lieber." Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen und wartete bis Wilson sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

James räusperte sich verlegen bevor er begann.

„Ich war auf einem Treffen mit alten Freunden von der Highschool... Unter ihnen war auch Peter, der... der Mann, mit dem ich damals sowas wie eine Beziehung hatte. Meine einzige Beziehung in dieser Richtung. Wir hatten uns noch auf der Highschool getrennt, danach hab ich meine erste Frau kennengelernt. Den Rest kennst du ja. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass ich verheiratet bin. Er war zwar zu dieser Zeit Single, aber er schien sich für mich zu freuen. Wir haben uns ganz gut amüsiert... Vielleicht ein bisschen zu gut... Gott, war ich betrunken." Er schüttelte den Kopf als könnte er nicht glauben, dass er sich mal erlaubt hatte sich zu betrinken. „Er hat uns ein Taxi gerufen und zuerst mich nach Hause gebracht. Wir haben uns verabschiedet und auf einmal hat er mich geküsst."

Es war schon beeindruckend zu sehen, wie ein erwachsener Mann, der für gewöhnlich die Ruhe in Person war, schlagartig knallrot anlaufen konnte. Es wäre fast komisch gewesen, wenn Wilson dabei nicht so deprimiert dreingeblickt hätte. Er atmete tief durch und erzählte weiter: „Unglücklicherweise kam in dem Augenblick meine Frau aus dem Haus... Sie war zuerst geschockt, doch dann hat sie angefangen zu schreien... dass... dass sie _so etwas_ nicht geheiratet hat und..." Er seufzte. „Sie hasst mich... Nein, noch schlimmer. Ich widere sie an." Er stützte den Kopf in die Hände. House konnte nicht sagen, ob er weinte oder nicht, aber er hätte es ihm nicht übelgenommen.

„Das ist alles meine Schuld...", sagte Wilson gepresst. Seine Stimme klang rau, doch nicht als würde er weinen.

Gregory wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte. Wilsons Frau war sehr konservativ. Herauszufinden, dass ihr perfekter Ehemann bi war, hatte wohl ihrer perfekten, kleinen Welt einen gehörigen Schaden zugefügt. House spürte, wie er wütend wurde.

„Es ist verdammt noch mal _nicht _alles deine Schuld!", sagte er etwas lauter als beabsichtigt. „Hat sie dich oder deine Sexualität geheiratet? Hast _du _ihr gesagt, dass sie fremdgehen soll? Dass sie sich scheiden lassen soll? Nein, hast du nicht!"

„Aber ich hätte mit ihr reden sollen..."

„Und was hätte das gebracht? Ich sag es dir: nichts! Ich glaube kaum, dass sie verständnisvoll gelächelt hätte und alles wäre wunderbar perfekt gewesen. Eine heile kleine Welt – eine kleine heterosexuelle Hausfrau und ihr bisexueller Ehemann – das funktioniert noch nicht mal in diesen billigen Samstagabendsitcoms."

Wilson nahm die Hände von seinem Gesicht, doch den Blick hob er nicht. Als hätte er erst genau über Gregs Worte nachdenken müssen, saß er eine ganze Weile still da, dann nickte er. „Ich glaube, du hast Recht... aber viel einfacher wird es dadurch nicht..."

„Natürlich nicht. Was hast du erwartet? Das Wunder der Erkenntnis und plötzlich ist alles gut?"

Wilson lachte traurig. „Vielleicht hab ich das."

„Dann bist du ein Träumer, ein Spinner und ein Idiot."

„Würdest du trotzdem mit einem Träumer, Spinner und Idioten befreundet sein wollen?" Nun hob er den Blick. Er versuchte nicht allzu hoffnungsvoll dreinzublicken, aber die fast verzweifelte Bitte, dass House ‚ja' sagen möge, war klar und deutlich in seinen Augen zu lesen.

„Ich sag doch, du bist ein Idiot", sagte House leise.

Damit stand er auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, doch nicht ohne vorher Wilson kurz auf die Schulter zu klopfen.

James blieb auf der Couch sitzen und blickte ihm mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick nach.

**tbc**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In den nächsten Tagen versuchte Gregory _nicht _über diesen Abend und erst recht nicht darüber, was Wilson ihm gebeichtet hatte, nachzudenken. Rein prinzipiell hatte er damit kein Problem, aber rein prinzipiell hatte er bis jetzt auch keinen besten Kumpel gehabt, dessen Ehe wegen seiner sexuellen Vorlieben in die Brüche gegangen war, und der deshalb bei ihm wohnte. Er versuchte, Wilson genauso zu behandeln wie sonst auch, aber er fand trotzdem, dass er irgendwie zu nett zu ihm war. Machte ihm der Gedanke Angst, dass Wilsons in seiner eh schon labilen Phase und nun noch bestätigten femininen Art einen Nervenzusammenbruch haben könnte? Definitiv! Also zog er es vor, ihn vorerst zu ignorieren, um Wilsons Nerven und seinen eigenen schlechten Ruf zu retten. Hätte er das nicht getan, wäre ihm vielleicht aufgefallen, wie sehr sich sein Freund zurückzog und immer verschlossener wurde.

Fast zwei Wochen nach dem ereignisreichen Abend spielte das Schicksal Dr. House einen Streich, der ihm endlich die Augen öffnen sollte, und zwar in Form einer Nachricht auf seinem Anrufbeantworter.

Er war gerade von der Arbeit – Wilson war noch im Krankenhaus um einen neuen Rekord im Überstunden schieben aufzustellen – als er das kleine Licht des Anrufbeantworters blinken sah. Den Fakt wie üblich ignorierend, dass die Nachricht auch für Wilson sein könnte, hörte er sie ab.

„_Ähm..." _Die Stimme eines Mannes, der seine besten Jahre wohl schon hinter sich gelassen hatte, meldete sich. _„...Dr. Wilson? Hier ist Ronald Sheterman. Die Frist, die Sie mir gesetzt hatten, war zwar echt kurz,- ich mein, zwei Wochen, wow! Das war echt eng."_, er lachte nervös. _„- aber ich denke, ich hab eine Wohnung gefunden, die Ihren Wünschen entspricht. Bitte melden Sie sich schnellstmöglich bei mir, damit wir alles klären –"_

House drückte wütend die Löschtaste. Warum hatte dieser Schweinehund ihm nicht gesagt, dass er sich eine neue Wohnung suchte und warum hatte er es damit so eilig? Gregory sah auf die Uhr. Noch mindestens drei Stunden, bis Wilson von der Arbeit kam. Hoffentlich hielt sich seine Laune bis dahin. Er setzte sich aufs Sofa, ignorierte das Knurren seines Magens und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Auf Kanal 72 kam heute die große Nacht voller alter, schmalziger Arztserien. Wenn das seine Laune nicht noch weiter verschlechtern sollte, blieb ihm nur noch MTV zu sehen, dachte er grimmig. Dieser Hurensohn von Wilson würde sein blaues Wunder erleben, wenn er hier auftauchte.

Dreieinhalb Stunden später saß House immer noch vor dem Fernseher, auf dem Tisch eine leere Kaffeekanne, nebst Becher und einer Dose, die ursprünglich Wilsons Hackfleischauflauf enthalten hatte.

Er ließ sich mittlerweile seit Stunden von MTV zudröhnen, aber sein Hunger hatte angesichts des Wissens um das gute Essen im Kühlschrank gesiegt.

Endlich hörte er das Klicken der sich öffnenden Wohnungstür. Leise Schritte näherten sich ihm von hinten. Offensichtlich dachte James, dass Gregory beim Fernsehen auf der Couch eingeschlafen war. Abrupt drehte House sich um und ergatterte eben noch einen verwunderten Blick von Wilson, der auf die flimmernde Mattscheibe starrte.

„Willkommen zu Hause", begrüßte er Wilson zynisch.

Der ignorierte seinen Kommentar. „Warum bist du noch wach? Ich dachte, du musst morgen früh in die Klinik."

„Danke, Mami, aber denke, ich bin alt genug, um ein bisschen länger wach zu bleiben."

Wilson sah erneut stirnrunzelnd auf den Fernseher. „Seit wann schaust du dir MTV an??"

„Findest du das Programm zu gefährdend für mich?"

James Blick wanderte zu der leeren Kaffeekanne. „Ah... du hattest wohl definitiv zu viel Kaffee."

„Ich denke, auch dafür bin ich alt genug!" Gregorys Ton wurde bissiger. Es nervte ihn, dass Wilson immer noch so ruhig blieb.

„Es ist mir egal, was du machst, aber ich würde jetzt gerne schlafen."

Nun gingen House wirklich die Antworten aus. Vielleicht hätte er sich in der Zeit, die er gewartet hatte, besser einen Schlachtplan gemacht. „Dein zukünftiger Vermieter hat angerufen!"

Wilson zog die Augenbrauen hoch und brachte nur ein überraschtes „Oh!" heraus.

House starrte ihn grimmig an. „Willst du ihn nicht anrufen, damit du so schnell wie möglich umziehen kannst?"

James sah auf seine Uhr. „Halb ein Uhr nachts?? Ich glaube, das wäre der sicherste Weg die Wohnung _nicht _zu bekommen."

„Dann solltest du das vielleicht machen."

Nun galt Wilsons verwunderter Blick direkt House. Offensichtlich waren die Zeichen seiner schlechten Laune endlich bei ihm angekommen. „Ich dachte, du wolltest, dass ich mir eine Wohnung suche..."

„Ich hab dir schon vor über drei Wochen gesagt, dass du ruhig erst einmal hier wohnen kannst. Was ist daran so schwer zu verstehen?! Und außerdem: Wenn du schon ausziehen willst, warum hast du es dann so eilig und warum sagst du mir kein Wort davon?"

James war angesichts von Gregorys Wutausbruch ein paar Schritte zurückgewichen, so dass House sein Gesicht im Halbdunkel des flackernden Fernsehers nicht mehr richtig erkennen konnte. Doch er konnte sich denken, dass er erschrocken dreinblickte. Houses Wutanfälle waren nicht ohne.

„Ich... ich dachte, es reicht, wenn ich dir Bescheid sage, wenn ich eine Wohnung gefunden habe..." Es klang sehr unsicher.

„Aber warum hast du es damit so eilig?" House versuchte, nicht mehr allzu grimmig zu klingen. Er wollte den jüngeren Arzt nicht noch weiter verschrecken. Beim Zusammenscheißen seines Ärzteteams war diese Methode zwar ganz hilfreich, aber nicht wenn er noch ein paar halbwegs vernünftige Antworten von Wilson haben wollte.

Offensichtlich hatte er damit nur halbwegs Erfolg. Wilson senkte den Blick und House konnte nicht sagen, ob er immer noch zu verstockt zum Reden war.

„...ich... ich hab es nicht so eilig... Ich dachte nur, es wäre langsam an der Zeit...", stotterte er.

„Ach ja?! Und warum hat der Kerl dann gemeint, dass du ihm eine Frist von zwei Wochen gesetzt hast?"

Nun sagte James überhaupt nichts mehr. Nach ein paar Minuten wurde es Gregory zu bunt. Wütend stand er auf und griff blindlings nach seinem Stock. Unglücklicherweise war der aber im Laufe des Abends von Sofa gerollt und so griff Gregory ins Leere. Überrascht verlor er das Gleichgewicht und drohte die Länge nach eine Bauchlandung auf dem Teppich zu machen, aber im letzten Moment fing Wilson ihn auf. Nachdem House sein Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, wollte Wilson ihn loslassen, doch Gregory hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet.", sagte er ruhig.

Diese Ruhe kostete ihn sein letztes bisschen Konzentration, doch er wollte im Moment nichts mehr als eine Antwort von James. Nun, da sie sich so nah gegenüberstanden, konnte er ihm wieder in die Augen sehen. Was er in dem Gesicht des jüngeren Arztes las, verwirrte ihn ein wenig. Wilson sah ihn nicht an, sondern starrte auf den Boden, trotzdem verriet seine ganze Haltung, dass er am liebsten auf der Stelle verschwunden wäre.

Warum fiel ihm die Antwort nur so schwer?

„...ich kann einfach nicht mehr..."

House erahnte diese Antwort mehr, als dass er sie wirklich hörte. Es schien fast als hätte James nur seine Lippen bewegt.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor Greg begriff, was James gesagt hatte. „Was kannst du nicht mehr?"

Gregory suchte James' Blick und zog ihn fast instinktiv ein Stück näher zu sich als würde er befürchten, dass Wilson abhauen würde.

Endlich hob Wilson den Blick. „Ich kann nicht mehr hier bleiben." Seine Stimme zitterte fast unmerklich.

„Warum...?"

„Ich..." Wilson schlug die Augen nieder und schluckte. „...ich halt es nicht mehr hier aus... bei dir..."

House zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Bei mir? Wa-"

Wilson schnitt ihm mit einem Kopfschütteln das Wort ab. „Frag nicht.", bat er.

Greg legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken, ohne dabei seinen Blick von James zu nehmen. „Warum?", fragte er kühl, als hätte er Wilsons Bitte gar nicht gehört.

Wieder schüttelte Wilson nur den Kopf.

„Warum?", fragte House erneut.

Dieses Mal zog er Wilson, der sich arg sträubte, zur Verdeutlichung seiner Worte ein wenig näher, so dass er James' schnellen warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte.

„Warum...?" Dieses Mal flüsterte er beinah und James blickte endlich auf – ein Blick, der House den Atem stocken ließ. So sollte kein Kollege einen anderen ansehen. So sollte kein Freund einen anderen ansehen und so sollte erst recht Wilson ihn nicht ansehen!

Instinktiv ließ er Wilsons Arm los. Dieser senkte den Blick wieder und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er wusste, dass House ihn auch ohne Worte verstanden hatte.

Wenn Worte verletzen können, dann war diese Stille nahezu tödlich.

Tausend Gedanken rasten Greg durch den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so...hilflos gefühlt hatte. Er wandte den Blick von Wilson ab und starrte auf seine Schuh.

Was sollte er nur tun?

Sollte er überhaupt etwas tun?

Seine Gedanken wurden von dem Geräusch der zufallenden Wohnungstür unterbrochen. Gregory schreckte auf und sah zum Eingang.

Wilson war fort.

Mit einem Schlag fühlte er sich aus der Twilightzone zurückkatapultiert. Wieder zurück in der einzig wahren Realität, in der er sich nicht hilflos fühlte, in der Wilson gerade nicht mitten in der Nacht verschwunden war..., in der Wilson ihn nicht so...sehnsüchtig angesehen hatte... Gregory sog scharf Luft ein, als sein Bein plötzlich höllisch anfing zu schmerzen – der letzte Beweis dafür, dass alles wieder normal war. War es das?

Mit zitternden Händen beugte er sich runter neben den Couchtisch und angelte sich seinen Gehstock. Nachdem er sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, griff er in seine Tasche und holte die kleine Flasche mit dem Vicodin heraus. Er schluckte trocken zwei Pillen und setzte sich dann aufs Sofa. Der Fernseher dudelte immer noch leise vor sich hin. Entnervt schaltete er ihn aus.

Da das Gerät die einzige Lichtquelle in dem Raum gewesen war, saß House nun abrupt in der Dunkelheit. Nur die Straßenlaternen ließen ihn seine Umgebung schemenhaft erahnen. Grellgelbe Lichtreflexe tanzten auf dem schwarzen Lack seines Pianos und ließen seine Augen schmerzen. Trotzdem nahm er den Blick nicht davon, sondern starrte schon fast hypnotisiert darauf.

Was war hier nur geschehen?

Hatte er Wilsons Verhalten vielleicht falsch gedeutet? Nein... es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass Wilson... dass Wilson ihn liebte. Gott, wie konnte das nur passieren? James war sein bester Kumpel. House hatte aufgehört die Abende zu zählen, die er hier mit ihm verbracht hatte. Hätte er nicht irgendwas merken müssen?

Beinah hätte Gregory aufgelacht. Etwas bemerken? Natürlich, genau wie er hätte bemerken müssen, dass sein _bester Kumpel_ bisexuell war. Nein, eines musste man dem guten Wilson wirklich lassen: Er war ein Meister darin, Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten.

House legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte. Was nun? Wilson hatte selbst gesagt, dass er es nicht mehr in seiner Nähe aushielt. War das nun das Todesurteil für ihre Freundschaft? Seltsamerweise war House ihm deswegen nicht böse. Er fühlte sich noch nicht mal abgestoßen oder angeekelt. Er war nur geschockt. Und er machte sich Sorgen um James. Wo wollte der Typ nur mitten in der Nacht hin – ohne Klamotten und sonderlich viel Bargeld? Greg schüttelte den Kopf. Wilson mochte manchmal – oft – den Eindruck machen, dass er ohne Aufsicht nicht lebensfähig sei, aber in Wirklichkeit kam er ganz gut allein zurecht. Er würde für heute Nacht schon einen warmen sicheren Ort zum Schlafen finden und morgen – heute, korrigierte House sich mit einem Blick auf die Uhr – würde er ihn im Krankenhaus wiedersehen.

Genug Zeit zum Nachdenken, stellte er mit einem entnervten Seufzen fest.

**tbc**

_Tjaaaaa, meine lieben deutschsprachigen Leser, ich würd mich ja wirklich über Kommentare freuen, aber ich will euch ja auf keiiiinen Fall überfordern, ne? ô.ô Die Leutz vom englischsprachigen Teil sind ja auch immer zu übereifrig damit._

_Danke an Abranka fürs Korrigieren. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Der Morgen war schneller gekommen als House lieb war. Noch immer saß er auf dem Sofa und starrte vor sich hin. Seine Gedanken hatten sich schon vor einigen Stunden in eine Sackgasse verrannt, aus der es kein Entkommen gab.

In einer halben Stunde sollte er auf Arbeit sein. Im Krankenhaus. Wo er heute sicherlich irgendwann Wilson über den Weg laufen würde...Vielleicht sollte er Cuddy anrufen und sich für heute krankschreiben lassen... Greg schüttelte den Kopf. Was war er nur für ein Feigling! Wollte sich zu Hause verstecken, weil sein Freund ihm gesagt hatte, dass er in ihn verliebt war!

House öffnete die Augen und atmete tief durch. Hatte er seine Augen die ganze Zeit geschlossen gehabt? Hatte er geschlafen und das ganze nur geträumt? Gregory schnaubte entnervt. Natürlich war es kein Traum gewesen und das wusste er selbst nur zu gut.

Die Frage, die sich ihm jetzt stellte, war, was er jetzt tun würde. Er konnte Wilson nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen, also sollte er besser gleich heute mit ihm reden. Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich Gregs Magen fast schmerzlich zusammen. Er war nicht gerade der Meinung, dass das die beste Idee war, die er je gehabt hatte und normalerweise würde er jeden anderen nach so einem Geständnis einfach ignorieren...aber nicht Wilson...das konnte er ihm nicht antun.

Seufzend erhob er sich von der Couch und stützte sich auf seinen Stock. Er verzog das Gesicht. Die ganze Nacht auf dem Sofa zu verbringen war ebenfalls keine gute Idee gewesen. Sein Bein schmerzte nahezu unerträglich. Instinktiv griff er in seine Tasche um sich eine Vicodin zu angeln.

Er warf einen Blick in seine Küche. Die letzten Wochen hatte James immer das Frühstück gemacht. Jetzt gerade konnte House sich noch nicht einmal dazu durchringen sich einen Kaffee zu kochen. Also schnappte er sich nur seine Schlüssel und seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg. Er hatte eh keinen Hunger.

House ertappte sich beim Betreten der Klinik dabei, wie er sich heimlich nach Wilson umsah. Doch er konnte den jüngeren Arzt nirgendwo entdecken, was ihn aber nicht sonderlich wunderte. James betreute zur Zeit einen alten Mann als Patienten, der nach vielen Jahren nun wegen Prostatakrebs im Sterben lag und war daher fast die ganze Zeit bei ihm. Es war irgendwie makaber wie junge Krebspatienten manchmal innerhalb eines Jahres starben, während die Alten noch viele Jahre vor sich hinvegetierten. House fragte sich, welches wohl die größere Qual war...

Mit einer rekordverdächtig schlechten Laune betrat er schließlich sein Büro. Sein Team war bereits da.

„Wir haben einen neuen Patienten.", sagte Foreman ohne Begrüßung.

Nicht, dass so etwas notwendig gewesen wäre. House ignorierte sowieso jeden Kommentar von den Dreien, der nicht direkt mit ihrer Arbeit zu tun hatte. Er war nicht sonderlich nett zu ihnen, sie erwarteten nichts anderes von ihm. Warum also unnütze Höflichkeiten austauschen?

„Wer ist es?", fragte er im Vorbeigehen, während er seine Jacke auszog und sie zusammen mit seinem Helm auf einen leeren Stuhl schmiss.

„Eine 23-jährige Studentin, die seit 4 Tagen unentwegt erbricht. Ihr Hausarzt hat ihr Antibiotika gegeben, weil er einen Grippeinfekt vermutet hatte. Doch ihr Zustand hat sich nicht gebessert. Im Gegenteil, sie erbricht sich mittlerweile fast stündlich. Sie leidet an Appetitlosigkeit und hat klagt über Schmerzen im den Knochen. Der Notarzt hat sie hergebracht.", erklärte Cameron.

House runzelte die Stirn und dachte kurz nach.

„Hat sie Fieber?"

„Leicht erhöhte Temperatur. 37,5°C.", sagte Chase.

„Machen Sie ein Blutbild um eine Gastroenteritis auszuschließen...Warum gibt man uns solchen Mist. Haben die keine ernsten Fälle für uns?"

Seine Teammitglieder sah sich untereinander unsicher an.

„Was?", schnauzte House sie an.

Cameron räusperte sich.

„Die Patientin hat keinen Durchfall..."

„Kann noch kommen. Sie wissen doch: erst das Hauptgericht, dann das Dessert. Wenn sie aufhört zu kotzen, wird sie auch Durchfall kriegen."

„...und sie will sich kein Blut abnehmen lassen.", beendete Foreman den Satz.

„Warum?"

Gott, wie er diese sturen Menschen hasste, die sich offensichtlich einfach nicht helfen lassen wollten.

„Sie...sagt, es wäre aus religiösen Gründen."

House starrte Chase an.

„Sicher, dass sie nicht irgendetwas verheimlichen will?…hm...wie wär's mit Drogen?"

„ Das könnte man auch mit einer Haarprobe rausfinden."

„Vielleicht weiß sie das ja nicht.", sagte House mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, als würde er an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit der Patientin und am besten noch seiner Ärzte zweifeln.

„Sie ist eine Medizinstudentin im 10. Semester!", warf Cameron fast wütend ein.

House zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht ist sie eine besonders dumme Studentin."

Als er außer entnervtem Schweigen keine Antwort von seinen Ärzten bekam, fuhr er ungerührt fort.

„Schicken Sie eine Stuhlprobe von ihr ins Labor. Machen Sie außerdem eine Röntgenaufnahme von ihrer Lunge und versorgen Sie sie hübsch mit Flüssigkeit. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie uns austrocknet."

Foreman sah ihn fragend an.

„Gibt es irgendetwas oder sind Sie der Meinung, dass Chase und Cameron die Sache auch alleine fertig bringen?", fragte House genervt.

„Eine Gastroenteritis zeigt sich nicht auf Röntgenbildern. Sie vermuten etwas anderes, oder?"

„Nein, ich will mich nur ein wenig beschäftigen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er die Drei stehen und ging.

Relativ ziellos den Gang entlanglaufend nahm er nebenbei eine Vicodin. Heute würde ein furchtbarer Tag werden, das wusste er.

Irgendwie musste er sich die Zeit vertreiben bis sein Team die Ergebnisse hatte und so ging er in die Kantine, kaufte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich in eine Ecke um die Leute zu beobachten. Nicht gerade seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung, aber er konnte sich im Augenblick nicht wirklich konzentrieren. All seine Gedanken sammelten sich immer wieder an einem Punkt: Wilson.

Letzte Nacht war er einfach zu keiner Lösung gekommen, was er jetzt tun sollte. Er mochte Wilson, er war sein bester und – wenn er es zugab – auch einziger Freund. Er wollte diese Freundschaft nicht wegen ein paar wirrer Hormonschwankungen von James in den Sand setzen. Doch wie sollte er das Wilson nur möglichst schonend beibringen? Greg war nicht gerade für seine Feinfühligkeit bekannt und das wusste auch James...wie konnte sich der dumme Kerl überhaupt in ihn verlieben? Warum nicht Cameron? Oder, wenn es schon ein Kerl sein musste, Chase? Sie sahen besser aus als Greg, waren jünger und auf jeden Fall freundlicher. So jemanden brauchte James, keinen alten, unsensiblen Krüppel.

Gregory legte beide Hände auf den Griff seines Gehstockes und lehnte seine Stirn dagegen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich entsetzlich mies. Was tat er hier? Jemand hatte sich in ihn verliebt und er dachte nur darüber nach wie er es Wilson ausreden könnte. War er nach seiner Beziehung mit Stacy so kalt geworden? Oder glaubte er wirklich, was Stacy ihm damals gefragt hatte...ob er dachte, er verdiene es nicht glücklich zu sein. Wäre er denn das? Wäre er mit Wilson glücklich? Er mochte es so wie es im Moment war: James in seiner Nähe. Mit ihm lachen, streiten, einfach rumsitzen und gar nichts zu machen. Er war zufrieden...aber glücklich? House seufzte. Insgeheim befürchtete er, dass er ganz vergessen hatte wie sich das anfühlte.

Plötzlich hörte er Schritte sehr eilig näherkommen. Er blickte auf und sah Chase, der sich durch die Tische hindurchmanövrierte.

„Der Test auf Gastroenteritis war negativ, aber wir haben Schatten auf der Lunge gefunden."

House nickte nur, stand auf und folgte Chase zu seinem Büro. Im Moment war er sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ihn seine Stimme nicht im Stich lassen würde, wenn er den Mund aufmachen würde.

„Es könnte eine Pneumonie sein.", vermutete Cameron, als sie sich die Röntgenaufnahmen ansahen.

Foreman schüttete den Kopf.

„Sie hat weder Husten, noch Fieber."

„Wenn man sich bei jedem Hustenanfall übergibt, könnte es sein, dass das einem nicht unbedingt auffällt.", sagte House sarkastisch.

„Genau diese Übelkeit passt nicht ins Krankheitsbild.", gab Foreman zurück.

House starrte konzentriert auf das Röntgenbild. Dann wandte er sich abrupt ab und ging.

„Wo wollen Sie hin, House?", rief Chase ihm hinterher.

„Ihr Blut holen."

„Aber-"

„Strengen Sie Ihren Kopf an, Cameron. Es gibt mehr als einen Weg zu bekommen, was man will."

Einen Blumenstrauß in der Hand, betrat House wenige Minuten später das Zimmer seiner Patientin Liza Everlad. Sie sah aus wie die ganz normale Durchschnittsstudentin: braune Haare, die im Moment zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren, sehr schlank – zu schlank, definitiv - , blass, ein Augenbrauenpircing und offensichtlich war sie weitsichtig, denn auf dem Nachttisch lag eine rote Plastikbrille.

„Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. House, ihr behandelnder Arzt."

Mit diesen Worten stellte er ihr den Blumenstrauß neben das Bett. Natürlich hatte er den nicht gekauft. Wozu auch, wenn hier täglich hunderte von Blumensträußen im Müll landeten, weil die Patienten entlassen oder gestorben waren. Außerdem bekam er so gleich eine Vase mit dazu.

„Ist das ein neuer Service, dass die Ärzte jetzt mit Blumensträußen ankommen, nachdem sie sich mehrere Stunden lang nicht haben blicken lassen?"

„Ja, wir werden von oberster Stelle dazu gezwungen, sonst bekommen wir zu Weihnachten kein Geschenk."

Sie lachte. Und hustete. Und würgte.

House zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Seine Theorie hatte gerade eben sicheren Halt bekommen.

„Sie weigern sich eine Blutprobe abzugeben."

„Ah, daher der Blumenstrauß." Sie lächelte leicht gequält, da die Übelkeit scheinbar nur geringfügig nachgelassen hatte. „Ich glaube daran, dass meine Seele sich in jeder Faser meines Körpers befindet. Auch in meinem Blut. Etwas davon wegzugeben hieße auch etwas von meiner Seele wegzugeben."

House sah sie einen Moment lang schweigend an.

„Das ist vollkommener Schwachsinn.", sagte er schließlich. „Wenn Sie so weitermachen, wird Ihre Seele Sie bald in einem Stück verlassen."

Liza nickte.

„Dann ist es Gottes Wille."

Das war House' Stichwort.

„Das kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein? Sie wollen ihr Leben wegen so einem...Mist wegwerfen?"

Er gestikulierte wild mit den Armen. Wie zufällig, stieß er dabei die Vase um, die krachend auf dem Boden landete.

„Oh.", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

House beugte sich nach unten um die Scherben aufzuheben, stoppte aber auf dem halben Weg, verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht und richtete sich wieder auf.

„Ich werd echt zu alt für diesen Job...", grummelte er.

„Ich helfe Ihnen."

House hätte am liebsten gegrinst. Sie war definitiv der hilfsbereite Typ. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten, während sie sich aus dem Bett lehnte und die Scherben auflas...

„Autsch!"

Darauf hatte er gewartet. Liza richtete sich abrupt wieder auf. Hellrotes Blut lief in Strömen ihren Arm hinab. House griff nach einer Schale, die auf dem Tisch stand und hielt sie unter ihren Arm.

„Ich hol Verbandsmaterial. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sich zuviel ihrer Seele sich verflüchtigt."

Nur mit mäßiger Geschwindigkeit lief er aus dem Zimmer und schrie nach einer Schwester mit Verbandsmaterial. Als er wieder das Zimmer betrat, saß Liza zusammengesunken in ihrem Bett. Greg trat eilig zu ihr und fühlte ihren Puls. Dieser war kaum noch fühlbar. Hastig untersuchte House die Stelle, an der sie sich geschnitten hatte. Der Schnitt war nicht sonderlich groß, vielleicht einen Zentimeter, höchstens. Doch, was House wirklich Sorgen machte, war, dass die Blutung einfach nicht aufhörte und die Farbe des Blutes. Hellrot. Diese Farbe hatte Blut eigentlich nur in der Lungengegend. In den Armen müsste es eigentlich kirschrot sein. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Gregory breit. Vermutlich war eine Lungenentzündung nicht das Einzige, was der jungen Frau fehlte...doch dafür bräuchte er Hilfe...Hilfe von jemanden, den er heute eigentlich nicht so schnell hatte sehen wollen.

_Soooooooo...das war Chapter 3. __Ich bedanke mich recht herzlich bei meinen lieben Kommentatoren. Die Story wird jetzt wohl doch etwas länger, als ich gedacht hab. Wird noch gebetat._

_Damit ihr jetzt nicht erst das Wörterbuch holen müsst um nachzuschlagen, was das Diddy da verzapft hat, kommt hier jetzt eine Fachbegrifferklärung:_

Gastroenteritis: Magen-Darm-Grippe

Pneumonie: Lungenentzündung

_Warum einfach, wenn's auch schwer geht. Ich bin leider net so gut wie die Schreiber von „Dr. House" daher ist die Krankheit der Patientin nicht so was Ausgefallenes. Wikipedia sei Dank hab ich das hoffentlich halbwegs hingekriegt. Die Vorlage für den alten Mann ist mein Opa, dem es aba bestens geht. Mein Kater hat für Liza Modell gestanden._

_Wie's weitergeht werdet ihr hoffentlich bald erfahren...aber vorher: fein Kommis schreibeeeeeen!!! Ich freue mich immer über Feedback._

_CU!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Natürlich war er nicht selbst zu Wilson gegangen, sondern hatte Cameron geschickt. Die hatte ihn zwar verwundert angesehen – normalerweise verbrachte House ja mehr Zeit bei Wilson als in seinem eigenen Büro – doch sie war kommentarlos gegangen.

Zehn Minuten später kam sie mit einem stark übernächtigtem Wilson im Schlepptau wieder zurück. Offensichtlich war die Suche nach einem Hotel letzte Nacht nicht sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen. James sah aus als hätte er entweder gar nicht oder auf dem Rücksitz seines Wagens geschlafen. Schwarze Ringe zeichneten sich unter seinen Augen ab und sein sonst perfekt gestyltes Haar sah aus als wäre er in einen Orkan geraten.

Als Wilson bemerkte, dass House ihn ansah, blickte er schnell in eine andere Richtung und räusperte sich.

„Also, was ist los? Cameron konnte mir nicht sagen, was passiert ist, also nehme ich mal an, dass ihr mal wieder einen furchtbar mysteriösen neuen Fall habt oder irre ich mich da?"

„Vollkommen falsch, mein Lieber", sagte House und beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und boshafter Freude, wie James rot wurde. „...na ja, zumindest nicht ganz richtig. Wir haben eine neue Patientin, doch mysteriös scheint mir an ihr nicht viel zu sein."

„Was vermutest du?" Wilson zwang sich regelrecht ihn bei diesen Worten anzusehen. Offenbar hatte er Angst, dass jemand mitbekommen könnte, dass zwischen ihm und House etwas ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. Innerlich bewunderte House ihn fast dafür. Für einen Außenstehenden war dies hier ein ganz normales Gespräch. James konnte wirklich begnadet schauspielern, wenn es darauf ankam.

„Leukämie."

Wilson runzelte die Stirn. Houses' Team schien leicht überrascht. „Habt ihr eine Blutprobe ins Labor geschickt?"

„Jap. War gar nicht so einfach ranzukommen, aber jetzt haben wir mehr als genug."

Genug Blut hatten sie wirklich. House hatte zusammen mit einer Krankenschwester fast zwei Minuten gebraucht bis sie die Blutung stoppen konnten. Lizas Körper schien überhaupt nicht mehr in der Lage zu sein sich bei solchen kleinen Verletzungen selbst zu helfen. Greg war sich ziemlich sicher zu wissen, was die Analyse ihres Blutes ergab. Laut dem, was passiert war, und der seltsamen Farbe des Blutes, bestand es fast nur noch aus Leukozyten.

„Kann ich die Laborergebnisse sehen?", unterbrach Wilson seine Gedanken.

„Nein." James sah ihn überrascht an.

„Ähm...warum nicht?"

„Weil die Ergebnisse noch nicht da sind."

Nun wirkte Wilson endgültig verwirrt.

„Warum hast du mich dann hier hergerufen? Ich brauche das Blutbild der Patientin um genau sagen zu können, ob und wenn ja, welche Art von Krebs es ist."

House ging in aller Ruhe auf die Tafel zu, hängte seinen Gehstock daran und drehte sich dann wieder zu Wilson und seinem Team um.

„Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass es Leukämie ist.", sagte er fast trotzig.

„Und woher willst du das wissen?"

„Die Symptome."

„Leichtes Fieber, Übelkeit, Erbrechen, Schatten auf der Lunge und eine eventuell erhöhte Anzahl von Leukozyten im Blut. Das sind keine-", mischte Cameron sich ein, doch sie wurde kurzerhand von House unterbrochen.

„Eine definitiv erhöhte Anzahl von Leukozyten!"

„Das sind keine typischen Symptome für Leukämie, House.", beendete Wilson den Satz ruhig.

„Nein, weil es, wie der Name so schön sagt, untypische Symptome sind. Das Mädchen hat nicht nur Leukämie, sondern auch eine Lungenentzündung, weil ihr Immunsystem langsam aufgibt. Deshalb will ich dich hier haben, denn wenn wir noch weiter hier rumstehen und darüber diskutieren, ob sich ihre Leukämie nun fachbuchgerecht verhält oder nicht, wird Miss Everlad nicht mehr allzu viel von dem Testergebnis haben, weil es dann nämlich schon zu spät sein könnte, um ihr zu helfen. Aber lasst uns ruhig noch ein wenig hier sitzen und reden. Bei dem Andrang im Labor haben wir das Ergebnis bestimmt schon..." Er sah auf seine Uhr. „...morgen in der Hand."

Er sah Wilson bissig an. Er wusste genau, dass diese Methode bei Wilson wirken würde. Der Mann konnte seine Patienten nicht einfach so leiden lassen, nein, er würde auf jeden Fall alles in seiner Macht Stehende tun um ihr zu helfen.

Wilson seufzte und House grinste.

„Na gut...", begann er. „Angenommen es ist Leukämie...welche genau könnte es dann sein?"

House runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass Wilson gleich zur Tat schreiten würde.

„Ist doch egal! Wir schicken sie einfach zu einem netten kleinen Kurztrip zur Chemotherapie und warten, was passiert.", schlug er entnervt vor.

„Ooooh nein, das werden wir sicherlich nicht!"

Wenn dieser Fall auch nur einen Vorteil hatte, dann war es der, dass House und Wilson sich mal wieder ganz normal in den Haaren hingen.

„Eine Chemotherapie bringt ihr Immunsystem praktisch auf Null. Wenn sie, wie du sagst, auch noch eine Pneumonie hat, wird sie das umbringen."

„Wenn wir nichts machen bringt sie die Leukämie um.", mischte Foreman sich ein.

„Wir könnten eventuell eine Behandlung mit Antibiotika beginnen. Unter Umständen kann das die Leukämie soweit eindämmen bis wir die Lungenentzündung in den Griff bekommen haben.", meinte Cameron.

„Aber das könnte die Anzahl ihrer Leukozyten noch weiter steigern.", widersprach Chase.

House drehte sich zu der Tafel um, schnappte sich einen Marker und schrieb groß an die obere Kante ,Leukämie' Dann wandte er sich zu James um. „Wilson, welche Arten von Leukämie könnten es sein?"

Dieser stemmte die Hände in die Seiten und dachte kurz nach ehe er antwortete. „Es...könnte eine chronische myeloische Leukämie sein."

„Woran erkennen wir das am ehesten?"

„Ihr Zustand würde sich nur langsam verschlechtern, die Milz würde sich vergrößern und wir hätten einen Anstieg der Leukozytenzahl, sowie Blasten im Blut.."

„Also warten auf das Testergebnis...Was noch?"

„Akute lymphatische Leukämie. Höchstwahrscheinlich Anschwellung der Lymphknoten..."

„Keine Schwellung der Lymphknoten.", warf Foreman ein und House strich die Worte gleich wieder durch.

„Gehen wir einfach mal davon aus, dass sich eventuelle Symptome bei ihr schon längst hätten zeigen müssen, also...Was noch?"

„Polycythaemia vera. Erhöhte Eryozytenanzahl."

„Unwahrscheinlich."

Er schrieb es in Klammern.

„Akute myeloische Leukämie. Blasten, große Milz, erhöhte Leukozytenzahl."

Als House wortlos die Krankheit aufschrieb, sprach Wilson gleich weiter.

„Essentielle Thrombozythämie. Erhöhte Thrombozytenzahl."

„Sie hatte noch nie eine Thrombose und ist noch sehr jung. Wir müssten also nichts machen.", sagte Cameron.

House schrieb auch das in Klammern an seine Tafel, während Wilson nachdachte.

„Noch was?"

„Nur noch chronische lymphatische Leukämie. Erhöhte Lymphozytenzahl und Hautknoten."

„Keine Knoten...", House strich es wieder durch, legte den Stift weg und betrachtete das Ergebnis. „Okay, können wir noch etwas ausschließen?"

„Wie sah die Blutprobe aus?", fragte Wilson.

„Fast weiß."

Wilson runzelte die Stirn.

„Also keine Polycythaemia. Sonst hätte das Blut dickflüssig sein müssen."

„Und Thrombozythämie müssen wir nicht behandeln, weil es von selbst aufgibt...Wie unterscheiden wir also unsere beiden verbleibenden Anwärter auf den Sieg?"

„Die akute Variante wird durch Umwelteinflüsse hervorgerufen, Einatmen von Benzol über einen längeren Zeitraum, Strahlung oder eine frühere Behandlung mit Zytostatika. Die chronische Variante hingegen ist ein genetischer Defekt."

„Hm...Wenn sie nicht zufällig in Hiroshima aufgewachsen ist, würde ich sagen, es ist das Benzol.", sagte House zynisch.

Cameron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Glauben Sie wirklich, dass sie in ihrer Freizeit mit verbotenen Benzinzusätzen rumexperimentiert?"

House grinste sie an. „Sie kennen sich aus, was?"

Sie ignorierte den Kommentar komplett. „Liza ist Medizinstudentin."

„Was sie nicht davon abhält auch noch andere Hobbies zu haben.", meinte Chase mit einem Schulterzucken. „Ihre Krankenakte erwähnt auf jeden Fall keine frühere Behandlung gegen Krebs."

Cameron fühlte sich sichtlich allein mit ihrer Meinung, doch noch war sie nicht bereit aufzugeben. „Vielleicht hat es in ihrer Familie bereits Fälle von Leukämie gegeben. Wir sollten sie zuerst fragen."

House nahm den Stock von der Tafel und schickte sich an den Raum zu verlassen. „Ich frag sie. Foreman, Sie machen den Typen im Labor Druck und Wilson, du überlegst dir wie wir sie durch eine Chemo kriegen ohne sie dabei umzubringen. Der Rest bleibt hier bis eure Mamis euch abholen."

Damit war er verschwunden und sein Team plus Wilson sah ihm nur verwirrt hinterher. Wollte House gerade wirklich freiwillig mit einer Patientin reden...? Dieser Fall wurde immer seltsamer.

Liza war immer noch besorgniserregend blass und atmete schwer. House hatte veranlasst die Behandlung mit Antibiotika vorerst einzustellen, da ihr Zustand sich eh nicht verbessert hatte. Entweder würde ihr Körper jetzt anfangen weiße Blutkörperchen gegen die Infektion zu bilden – in diesem Fall könnten sie allerdings nicht sagen, ob dies nun aufgrund einer Abwehrreaktion stattfände oder als Folge der Leukämie – oder die Pneumonie würde sie langsam, aber sicher umbringen, was hieße, dass ihr Immunsystem versagte.

House beobachtete sie durch die Glaswand. Es war nicht so, dass diese Patientin ihm sonderlich am Herzen liegen würde. Sie war dumm sich so auf ihren ach-so-tollen Glauben zu berufen und ihm so seinen Job nur noch schwerer zu machen, aber so hatte er einen Vorwand, sich ein bisschen mit Wilson zu beschäftigen, ohne mit ihm wirklich reden zu müssen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er jetzt hier war, anstatt in seinem Büro neue Tricks mit seinem Ball einzuüben. Außerdem konnte er so der Frage aus dem Weg gehen, was er jetzt mit Wilson machen sollte. Eine wirklich gute Frage. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich und er beschloss die Antwort darauf noch ein wenig warten zu lassen. Erst einmal würde er sich mit Miss Everlad beschäftigen.

„Wie kommt man als Medizinstudentin dazu so lange Benzol einzuatmen bis es schädlich wird?", fragte er sofort, nachdem er das Zimmer betreten hatte.

House vermied tunlichst ihr zu sagen, dass er Leukämie vermutete. Wenn sie nur halbwegs gut in ihrem Studienfach war, würde sie eh früher oder später drauf kommen.

Doch im Moment sah Liza ihn nur verständnislos an.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht, was Sie meinen...", keuchte sie.

Ihre Stimme klang furchtbar rau. House trat einen Schritt näher zu ihr.

„Tun Sie nicht so. Sie wissen genau, was ich meine."

Sie schwieg.

„Ich nehme das mal als ein Ja.", sagte er mürrisch.

Damit drehte er sich um und wollte schon gehen, als sie ihn zurückrief. „Dr. House...Was...was ist mit mir?"

„Sie sagen mir nicht, was Sie getan haben, warum sollte ich also mit Ihnen reden?"

Er sah deutlich in ihrem Gesicht wie sie mit sich rang. Die Angst um ihre Gesundheit obsiegte schließlich.

„Ich fahre...Autorennen...illegal...Ich brauche das...das Geld...Ich-"

House wandte sich ab und ging. Das reichte ihm als Antwort. Es interessierte ihn nicht warum die junge Frau bereitwillig ihre Gesundheit vernichtet hatte. Seine Theorie war so gut wie bewiesen. Alles, was er brauchte, war jetzt nur Wilson, der die glorreiche Idee hatte wie man dieser Person das Leben, das sie so schön wegwerfen wollte, retten konnte. Seine Arbeit hier war getan.

_Eeeeendlich!!! Hinter mir sitzt das Hasi und fragt mich andauernd, wann ich endlich fertig bin...Jetzt bin ich es: schriftlich und nervlich...die Sache mit der Leukämie hat mich echt fertig gemacht. Wer da durchsehen will, soll sich mal auf Wikipedia umschaun. Das ist meine Quelle...Die ungefähr soviel taugt wie die Bild-Zeitung als seriöse Berichterstattung. Also nehmt das Ganze ja nicht ernst! Ich hab hier selber zeitweise keine Ahnung. Mein medizinisches Wissen beschränkt sich darauf, herauszufinden ob ich erkältet bin oder nur Heuschnupfen hab. -.-_

_An Kathy von fanfiction . net . Meld dich noch mal, du scheinst mir Ahnung zu haben. _

_Wie immer ein ganz liebes Dankeschön an meine Betaleserin arbranka und Grüße an theDraco, viel Glück bei deinem House-Cos._

_Allen anderen Lesern noch dies: Ich freue mich unendlich über Kommentare, ne?_

_Ich hoffe euch beim nächsten Mal wiederzusehen._

_CU!  
_

_tbc  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_Laaaange hat es gedauert, doch hier ist es nun:_

**Chapter 5**

„Ich hatte Recht!", verkündete House, als er den Raum betrat.

Sein Team sah ihn verwirrt an. Lediglich Wilson blickte ihn ein wenig bedrückt an. Er ahnte sehr wohl, was House damit meinte.

„Wie?", fragte er nur.

„Sie fährt illegale Rennen, bei denen der Treibstoff mit Benzol gestreckt wird. Das muss sie schon eine ganze Weile machen, sonst wäre sie jetzt nicht hier. Apropos hier sein: Cameron, Foreman, was machen Sie hier?"

„Hier arbeiten?", entgegnete Foreman ungerührt.

Cameron ließ sich schon eher zu einer brauchbaren Antwort hinreißen. „Wir haben die Laborergebnisse. Sie sind eindeutig."

Mit einem deprimierten Gesichtsausdruck hielt sie House die Mappe hin. Dieser warf einen kurzen Blick darauf und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Es war nicht auszumachen, ob es wegen der Tatsache war, dass sie die Leute vom Labor dazu gebracht hatten, die Blutanalyse noch am selben Tag zu machen, oder wegen dem Ergebnis desselben.

„Beeindruckend. Kann man da noch was machen, Herr Doktor?"

Nur Cameron war sich relativ sicher, dass sie nicht gemeint war. Die anderen Ärzte sahen sich untereinander fragend an.

House rollte entnervt mit den Augen.

„Wilson!?", sagte er in einem etwas schärferen Ton und reichte ihm die Mappe entgegen.

Wilson sah ihn an, nahm die Mappe an, las sie und schlug die Augen nieder, doch letztendlich brachte er sich dazu Greg anzusehen. Sein Blick war resignierend.

„Ihre Chancen sind unter fünf Prozent. AML in diesem Stadium ist so gut wie tödlich. Man kann natürlich eine Chemotherapie beginnen, doch schon allein wegen der Pneumonie würde ich ihr keine großen Hoffnungen machen. Entweder die Leukämie bringt sie um oder ihr Immunsystem kapituliert nach der Chemo und die Lungenentzündung macht sie fertig."

„Gut, dann sag ihr das", sagte House knapp.

Wilson sah ihn leicht schockiert an. Nur, weil er gut darin war Patienten zu sagen, dass sie sterben würden, hieß nicht, dass er dagegen nicht eine genauso große Abneigung hegte wie all seine anderen Kollegen auch.

Schließlich war es Cameron, die für ihn eintrat. „Aber Miss Everlad ist Ihre Patientin. Sie sollten mit ihr reden."

House warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Die Frau hat Leukämie, also ist sie ein Fall für die Onkologie und da Wilson von gerade eben dieser Abteilung kommt, würde ich sagen, dass sie jetzt seine Patientin ist."

Cameron öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, doch House unterbrach sie, bevor sie auch nur einen Ton herausgebracht hatte.

„Oder wollen Sie das machen?" Als sie nichts sagte, richtete er sich gerade auf und breitete die Arme demonstrativ aus. „Sonst noch Freiwillige für die Todesbotschaft?"

Wilson erhob sich, ohne House dabei anzusehen. „Du kannst dir die Marktschreiernummer sparen. Ich rede mit ihr."

Dabei umklammerte er die Mappe, die House ihm gegeben hatte, noch fester, als wäre sie sein letzter Anker und verließ den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Houses Team sah ihm halb mitleidig, halb neugierig hinterher. Greg bemerkte überrascht, dass er dasselbe tat. Bemitleidete er Wilson etwa? Nie! Als Arzt musste man sowas können, besonders, wenn man in der Onkologie arbeitete.

Nachdem er ein paar Augenblicke gewartet hatte, folgte er Wilson. Sein Team ließ er verwirrt zurück.

James schien nicht nur besonders gut darin zusein, indem, was er tat, sondern auch schnell, denn als Greg das Krankenzimmer erreicht hatte, war Liza schon dabei bitterlich zu weinen und Wilson legte ihr gerade tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. Er selbst blickte, drein als wäre er daran Schuld, dass sie in ihrer gottesfürchtigen Art, die Gabe der Gesundheit aufgrund des schnöden Mammons verschleudert hatte.

Schließlich sagte er ihr noch ein paar Worte, die House durch die Glasscheibe nicht verstehen konnte, die aber Liza dazu brachten, trotz der Tränen leicht zu lächeln.

Dieser Kerl war einfach unbegreiflich. Seine Station hatte beinah die höchste Todesrate des ganzen Krankenhauses, doch seine Todgeweihten waren davon vollkommen unbeschattet und den Umständen entsprechend glücklich. Er setzte einfach das 5-Phasen-System einfach außer Kraft und sprang gleich auf Phase fünf: Akzeptanz.

Offensichtlich hatte Wilson sein Gespräch nun beendet und war dabei das Zimmer zu verlassen, doch nicht, ohne Miss Everlad vorher beruhigend den Arm zu tätscheln.

Greg hatte genug gesehen. James hatte seine Show broadwayreif abgeliefert... und insgeheim wusste House nur, dass das ganze Mitgefühl für die Patienten nicht gespielt war und irgendwie beunruhigte ihn das. Wie hielt der Mann das bloß aus?

In seinem Büro angekommen, ließ er sich in seinen Stuhl fallen, schnappte sich seinen Ball und feuerte ihn gegen die Wand.

Er war wütend.

Warum, wusste er selbst nicht genau. Besonders nicht, warum er auf Wilson wütend war...

House warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Noch circa vier Stunden bis sein Dienst beendet war und noch etwa eine Stunde bis Cuddy ihn zu seinem Klinikdienst prügelte.

Heute Abend... Was würde er dann machen? Mit Wilson? Wusste Gott, wo der Mann letzte Nacht geschlafen hatte.

House wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, doch er machte sich darüber Sorgen.

Er hatte James schon zum Mittagessen gemieden. Er war sich fast wie ein Verbrecher vorgekommen, als er sich nach seiner Unterhaltung mit Miss Everlad in die Kantine geschlichen hatte. Außerdem hatte Wilson ihn heute auch nicht gefragt, ob er ihm zum Mittagessen Gesellschaft leisten wollte. Nicht, dass es Greg wunderte... Nach letzter Nacht wussten sie einfach nicht, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten, und besonders House wusste nicht, wie er zu seinem besten Freund stand.

Da waren sie wieder, diese Gedanken...

Er seufzte. Es war klar, dass er diesem Problem nicht den ganzen Tag aus dem Weg gehen konnte... und ein Problem war es definitiv!

Greg hatte sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht, ob er überhaupt in der Lage wäre _diese_ Art von Gefühlen für Wilson zu entwickeln und wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er sich auch nie darüber Gedanken machen müssen!

„House!"

Da kam schon wieder eine dankbare Unterbrechung seiner Gedanken. Diesmal in Form von Cuddy, die wütend in seiner Bürotür stand. Etwas früher als gewöhnlich, doch nicht minder aufgeregt.

House erhob sich wortlos und ging an ihr vorbei aus seinem Büro.

„Wo wollen Sie hin?", fragte Cuddy überrascht.

„Klinikdienst", sagte er ohne sie auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Cuddy ihm hinterher. Das Ende der Welt schien sich anzukündigen, wenn House ohne Widerstand zum Klinikdienst ging.

Irgendjemand schien es heute gut mit ihm zu meinen, denn weit und breit war kein heulendes, kotzendes, niesendes oder sonstwas Abartiges tuendes Kind in Begleitung einer hyperventilierenden Mutter zu sehen. Stattdessen lauerten im Wartebereich nur eine alte Dame, ein Mann mittleren Alters mit einem schmerzhaft aussehenden Ausschlag und ein Junge, der sich die Bezeichnung „Mann" erst noch verdienen musste, auf ihn.

Seufzend, als sähe er sein Hinrichtungskommando, ging Greg an ihnen vorbei in den Behandlungsraum und gab, mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung, dem älteren Mann zu verstehen, dass er ihm folgen sollte.

Eine einfache, wenn auch seltene Lebensmittelallergie war der Grund für den Ausschlag. Die alte Frau hatte Rheuma.

Entnervt darüber, dass hier nie etwas Interessantes passierte, rief er den jungen Mann herein und stellte mit grimmiger Genugtuung fest, dass die ersten Mütter mit quengelnden Kindern eingetroffen waren.

„Was führt Sie dazu, den weiten Weg ins Krankenhaus zu machen, anstatt ihren Hausarzt zu nerven?", fragte House mit vollem Desinteresse.

„Ich hab einen Aids-Test machen lassen."

„Aha."

„Er war positiv."

House hob den Blick von dem Comic, den er gerade las und betrachtete den zukünftigen Todeskandidaten.

„Was machen Sie dann hier?", fragte er ruhig.

Der junge Mann sah bedrückt auf seine Schuhe. „Ich...ich hab einen _Freund_."

Er sah House bei diesen Worten beschwörend an. House nickte verstehend. „Sie wissen nicht, ob Sie ihn angesteckt haben."

„Nein."

„Nein?"

House zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ich denke, dass _er_ Aids hat und mich angesteckt hat. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es absichtlich oder versehentlich war..." Der junge Mann da wie ein Häufchen Elend. Er wollte gerne glauben, dass sein Freund ihn nicht absichtlich angesteckt hatte, doch seine Angst, enttäuscht zu werden, war einfach zu groß.

House seufzte und versuchte den Vergleich zu Wilson, den immer so eisern an ihn – House – glaubte, energisch zu verdrängen.

„Schicken Sie ihn unter irgendeinem Vorwand her. Test auf... Grippeviren oder so. Dann werden wir erst einmal sehen, ob er wirklich Aids _hat_. Wenn er positiv ist, können Sie ihm das gerne an den Kopf werfen. Er wird wahrscheinlich abstreiten, es gewusst zu haben, aber wenn er Sie dabei nicht anschauen kann oder Ihnen ausweicht... dann lügt er wohl."

Der junge Mann sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. House hatte seine Ängste nicht gerade gemindert, doch was sollte er sonst machen?

Zwei Stunden später schlich House erneut durch die Gänge des Plainsboro-Lehrkrankenhauses.

Eigentlich war sein Dienst noch nicht beendet, doch nachdem ein Fünfjähriger mit Grippe sich in Folge eines fiebrigen Wutanfalls über Houses 200-Dollar-Hemd erbrochen hatte, war ihm auch noch das letzte bisschen Motivation abhanden gekommen.

So schnell wie möglich nach Hause zu gelangen. war nun sein einziges Ziel, doch sein Glück schien sich für heute verabschiedet zu haben. als Timothy Baker Jr. sich dazu entschlossen hatte, die halbverdauten Reste seines Biomöhrenbreis über House zu verteilen.

An der nächsten Ecke, circa zehn Meter vor dem erlösendem Ausgang begegnete – nein, rannte er in Wilson hinein und das auch noch so zielgenau, dass Wilsons Hemd und Jackett durch den Zusammenstoß ebenfalls ruiniert wurden.

Wilson sah angeekelt auf das Dilemma.

„Was zum–", begann er, doch dann brach er ab, als er den Blick hob und House direkt ansah.

Wilson tat genau dasselbe, war er mittags getan hatte: Er schlug die Augen nieder, aber raffte sich nach einem kleinen Augenblick dazu auf, House anzusehen. Dem wurde gerade bewusst, dass er den perfekten Moment um abzuhauen verpasst hatte und wohl jetzt gezwungen war, ein paar Worte mit Wilson zu wechseln.

James räusperte sich und deutete angewidert auf sein Hemd, wo sich der Hauptteil des orangefarbenen Schleims niedergelassen hatte. „Will ich wissen, was das ist?"

House schaffte es gerade mal mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Äh... Okay." Wilson rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf.

Eine peinliche Stille entstand, bevor House endlich die verschollene Gabe der Sprache für sich wieder fand. „Möhrenbrei", sagte er nur.

Wilson sah ihn überrascht und fragend an.

„Kotzendes Kind", erläuterte House spartanisch.

„Die Sachen kann ich dann wohl wegschmeißen", sagte James mit einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Jap."

Wieder Stille.

Diesmal war es an Wilson, sie zu beenden. „Ich...ich geh dann mal", sagte er, während er in Richtung Ausgang deutete wie um seine Worte zu unterstreichen.

„Ja." Greg nickte und folgte James in einem Meter Abstand.

Draußen hob Wilson kurz die Hand um sich zu verabschieden.

„Warte!"

James sah Greg verwirrt an.

„Wo... wo willst du Idiot überhaupt schlafen? Bei deiner zukünftigen Ex-Frau?",_Oder bei diesem Kerl?'_, fügte eine Stimme in Houses Kopf hinzu, die sich verdächtig eifersüchtig anhörte. House beschloss, diesen Gedanken zu ignorieren.

Wilson sah betreten zur Seite. Offenbar hatte er sich noch keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht.

„Ähm... Ich... ich denke... ich werde in einem Hotel übernachten."

„Komm mit." Greg hatte keine Sekunde über seine Worte nachgedacht, ehe er sie ausgesprochen hatte. Dementsprechend geschockt war nicht nur James, der ihn mit großen Augen anstarrte, sondern auch Greg selbst. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatten.

Wilson sah ihn ein wenig traurig an. „Denkst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

Damit sprach er exakt das aus, was gerade durch Gregs Schädel ging.

Wäre es eine gute Idee?

Hätte er nichts dagegen seine Wohnung mit seinem schwulen besten Freund zu teilen?

Könnte er damit klarkommen morgens aufzuwachen, während der Mann, der ihn liebte, in der Küche stand und Frühstück machte?

Wilson nahm ihm die Antwort ab, indem er sich mit einem „Mach's gut" von ihm verabschiedete und zu seinem Auto ging.

Dieser Abschied schmeckte bitter und endgültig und House wurde klar, dass die einzige Freundschaft, die er je gehabt hatte, gerade zerbrochen war.

**tbc**

_Tut mir ehrlich Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat...Es ist das passiert, vor dem Angst hatte: Stagnation._

_Der Anfang der Geschichte ist klar. Das Ende so relativ auch. Aba dazwischen...tiefe, schwarze Ödnis. -.- _

_Doch ich denk mir mal, dass ich die erste Hürde hiermit überwunden hab. Wir befinden uns gerade am Tiefpunkt der Story. Noch tiefer geht's kaum noch. g_

_Die nächste Hürde wird dann...nee, das verrat ich noch nich'. _

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt dieses Kapitel genossen und verzeiht mir, dass es so lange gedauert hat._

_Bis zum nächsten mal!_

_Thx an Abranka fürs betan. _

_Kritik oder Lob bitte immer fein in Form von Kommiiiiiiiiiiis!_

_CU!_

_das-Diddy_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Drei Wochen waren vergangen, seit Wilson an jenem Abend gegangen war. Seitdem hatte House ihn nur noch flüchtig im Krankenhaus gesehen.

Viel war geschehen.

Der Freund des jungen Mannes war ebenfalls positiv getestet worden.

House hätte auflachen können, als er beobachtet hatte wie der Kerl ach-so-aufrichtig behauptet hatte, dass er von dem Ganzen nichts gewusst hätte. Es hätte nur noch gefehlt, dass er in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre, doch das übernahm sein Freund für ihn. Weinend hatte er ihm geschworen, dass er ihm glaubte... House glaubte dem Kerl dafür kein Wort.

Etwas an seiner Reaktion hatte ihn verraten. Er hatte einen winzigen Augenblick zu lang gezögert. Er war nicht wirklich schockiert gewesen – zumindest nicht über den Fakt, dass sein Freund Aids hatte. Er hatte nicht versucht, ihn zu trösten. Er hatte sofort abgestritten, etwas gewusst zu haben...

Für House war der Typ ein verlogener Bastard und er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, ihn ganz beiläufig und unverbindlich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass die absichtliche Ansteckung anderer Leute mit Aids Körperverletzung war. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass wenn nicht gerade Treue und Aufrichtigkeit, dann wenigstens Angst ihn bis zu ihrer beider Ende an den jungen Mann binden würde.

Furchtbar tränenreiche Wochen waren vergangen. Abgesehen von dem jungen Mann verging auch fast kein Tag, an dem Liza Everlad nicht weinte.

Ihre Eltern hatten sie besucht, ihre Freunde hatten sich von ihr verabschiedet – einer nach dem anderen – und ihren Freund bat sie als Letzten nicht mehr zu kommen, als sie spürte, dass sie ihre Kräfte verließen. Bald würde sie nicht mehr im Stande sein, seine Hand tröstend zu halten, und das konnte sie nicht. Sie war jemand, der andere trösten wollte, um nicht selbst daran denken zu müssen, was mit ihr geschah.

Sie weinte immer nur dann, wenn niemand da war, doch eines Morgens hatte sie einfach so geweint, weil sie gemerkt hatte, dass sie nicht mal mehr stark genug war, die Arme zu heben.

Auch ohne allzu genaue Fachkenntnisse wusste House, dass es mit ihr zuende ging. Zu seiner Verwunderung empfand er sowohl Mitleid als auch Bewunderung für die junge Frau, da sie sich entschieden hatte, allein zu sterben. Doch House wusste auch, dass sie nicht wirklich einsam sein würde. Vielleicht waren ihre Freunde und ihre Familie nicht bei ihr, doch Wilson verließ ihr Sterbebett – ja, das war es, denn hier gab es keine Hoffnung mehr – fast nie.

Greg wusste, dass James Himmel und Hölle, an die Miss Everlad so entschlossen glaubte, in Bewegung setzen würde, um in den letzten Momenten ihre Hand zu halten, selbst wenn das hieß, dass er sich mitten in der Nacht in seinem Hotel – von dem House mittlerweile genau wusste, wo es lag – anrufen ließ, um dann in einer halsbrecherischen Geschwindigkeit zum Krankenhaus zu rasen.

Zu seinem größten Entsetzen hatte House vor ein paar Tagen gesehen, wie Wilson den Tränen nahe an ihrem Bett gesessen hatte, um über sie zu wachen, während sie schlief.

In all den Jahren hatte House Wilson nicht ein einziges Mal weinen sehen, ganz egal, wie gemein er zu ihm gewesen war, egal, wie viele Patienten gestorben waren, egal wie viele schreckliche Dinge passiert waren...

Wilson hatte versucht zu lächeln und nur selten war er wütend geworden, doch nie, niemals hatte er geweint.

Was war geschehen?

War Wilson auf einmal zerbrechlicher geworden?

War es seine Schuld?

Oder hatte House einfach nur _wieder _etwas nicht mitbekommen?

Wilson hatte sich immer um ihn gesorgt und nun war es vielleicht wirklich an der Zeit, dass House sich um ihn Sorgen machte.

Wieder einmal fand House sich vor Miss Everlads Zimmer wieder.

Nicht aus Sorge um ihr Wohlbefinden – soweit man daran etwas hätte verbessern können, hatte James das schon längst erledigt – sondern aus Sorge um seinen Freund.

Sein _Freund_...

House erinnerte sich, wie der junge Aidspatient dieses Wort betont hatte. Freund oder _Freund_? Eine Frage, mit der sich House in der letzten Zeit fast jede Sekunde beschäftigt hatte – ergebnislos. Ein wichtiger Faktor zur Beantwortung dieser Frage hatte gefehlt: Wilson.

James hatte seine ganze Zeit bei Liza verbracht. Greg fragte sich, ob er überhaupt regelmäßig dazu kam, etwas zu essen. Er fragte sich auch, ob Wilson sich für jeden seiner Patienten so aufopferte. House hatte sich nie dafür interessiert. Ihm war es wichtiger, eine Krankheit zu besiegen, als sie nur zu ihrem hoffentlich nicht allzu schmerzhaften Ende zu begleiten.

War dieser Fall hier anders oder nur der grausame Alltag von Dr. Wilson, des Leiters der Onkologie?

Vielleicht würde er diesmal daran zerbrechen... Würde House da sein um die Scherben aufzusammeln, wenn es passierte?

Greg ließ seinen Blick über Liza streifen, um sich aus den trüben Gedanken zu befreien, doch was er sah, war alles andere als erheiternd.

Vor ein paar Wochen war sie noch eine lebenslustige, wenn auch recht eigensinnige junge Frau gewesen, doch nun erinnerte alles an ihr an ihr baldiges Ende. Sie war furchtbar dünn, so dass man auch aus der Entfernung ihre Knochen zählen konnte, die sich durch ihre blasse Haut abzeichneten.

Schon vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie angefangen, sie künstlich zu ernähren, weil ihr Körper keine Nahrung mehr bei sich behielt. Es war mehr eine Frage von Stunden als von Tagen, bis sie sterben würde. Vielleicht würde sie nicht mal mehr die Sonne untergehen sehen...

Sie spürte es und natürlich auch Wilson. Er hatte sie seit dem Morgen keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen und auch House blieb vor dem Fenster in einer kleinen dunklen Ecke stehen, um sie zu beobachten.

Cuddy suchte ihn heute nicht und auch sein Team ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Er war ihnen wohl zu seltsam geworden und House hatte mit einer leichten Genugtuung festgestellt, dass man ihre Abneigung gegen ihn nun schon fast als Angst bezeichnen konnte. Gut, Chase hatte ihn schon immer irgendwie gefürchtet, doch nun wichen auch Cuddy, Cameron und Foreman ihm aus.

Sie wussten nicht, warum House und Wilson nicht mehr miteinander sprachen, aber House ihn doch ständig heimlich beobachtete. Sie verstanden es nicht und wie Menschen nun einmal waren, fürchteten sie, was sie nicht kannten.

Außerdem war House in den letzten Wochen vollkommen wie ausgewechselt gewesen. Nicht, dass er auf einmal freundlich und hilfsbereit gewesen wäre – die Welt würde wohl wirklich untergehen, wenn das passierte –, doch er war nicht mehr so sarkastisch gewesen. Überhaupt hatte House nur recht wenig gesagt. Er war die ganze Zeit in Gedanken gewesen und hatte sich nicht sonderlich darum geschert, was seine Umgebung davon hielt. Er war so vertieft gewesen, dass er sogar immer fast pünktlich und ohne Widerworte zu seinem Klinikdienst erschienen war. Nur, damit Cuddy nicht seine Überlegungen störte und er in der Behandlungsraum weitergrübeln konnte, während sich draußen die Patenten stapelten, doch immerhin war er da und das war seltsam genug.

Normalerweise würde irgendjemand Wilson bitten, mit House zu reden, wenn er anfing sich seltsam zu verhalten, doch da es gerade Wilson war, mit dem House nicht sprach, wusste niemand so recht, was zu tun war. Cameron hatte einen zögerlichen Versuch gestartet, mit ihm zu reden, doch er hatte sie glattweg ignoriert. Seitdem hatte er seine Ruhe gehabt.

Vielleicht tauchte Cuddy heute nicht auf, weil sie hoffte, dass seine Abwesenheit ein dünnes Versprechen war, dass alles wieder so werden würde, wie es früher gewesen war.

Würde es das?

Ein durchdringender Piepton riss House abrupt aus seinen Gedanken.

Wilson war erschrocken von dem Stuhl aufgesprungen, auf dem er die ganze Zeit lesend gesessen hatte und war zu Lizas Bett geeilt. Pflichtbewusst checkte er die Geräte, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken war ihm klar, was es war.

Es war das Ende.

Er schaltete die Geräte ab, strich Liza ein letztes Mal über den Arm und ließ sich dann erschöpft wieder in seinen Stuhl fallen. Er sah aus, als hätte er mindestens eine Woche nicht geschlafen, und vielleicht kam das der Wahrheit sogar erschreckend nahe…

House sah auf seine Uhr.

„Todeszeitpunkt: 14:38 Uhr", murmelte er leise.

Plötzlich fühlte er sich unglaublich überflüssig. Er wandte sich ab und entschied sich mal zur Abwechslung mal wieder in seinem Büro vorbeizuschauen.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Wilson ihm nachblickte...

Das Ende von Miss Liza Everlad war genau so unspektakulär gewesen wie das jedes anderen Patienten, der seinen letzten Atemzug im Krankenhaus tat. House war sich sicher, dass Wilson noch die Todesursache festgestellt, den Totenschein ausgestellt und sie dann noch eigenhändig in die Leichenhalle gebracht hatte.

So war er halt.

House lächelte leicht gequält. Ja, so war _Jimmy_.

Und er vermisste ihn.

Wilsons Büro war keine fünf Meter von seinem eigenen entfernt, doch irgendwie trennten sie Welten.

Und House fühlte sich einsam.

Das erste Mal, seit Stacy ihn verlassen hatte, war er wirklich allein.

Und er hasste es.

House wollte wieder sich die Nächte mit Wilson um die Ohren schlagen.

Bis spät auf seiner Couch rumlungern.

Chinesisches Lieferfutter.

Alkohol.

Zigarren.

Die Wiederholung von Houses Lieblingsserien im Fernsehen.

Klavier spielen und Wilson, der ihm zuhörte...

Er wollte alles, doch er wusste nur zu genau den Preis des Ganzen.

Wenn er diesen faustischen Vertrag mit seinem Blut unterschrieb, wäre es Wilson und nicht er, der fallen würde, wenn House ihn brach, und House wollte nicht der sein, der James zerbrach.

Nach jeder Scheidung war er nur knapp davor gewesen zu fallen. Immer wieder hatte er sich erholt. House war bei ihm gewesen und obwohl er nie auch nur ein einziges gutes Wort für ihn übrig gehabt hatte, schien Wilson in seiner Gegenwart zu genesen.

Ob er ihn schon damals geliebt hatte?

Hätten sie sich vielleicht Hochzeit Nummer eins bis drei ersparen können, wenn James früher mit ihm geredet hätte?

House schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste es nicht und es machte keinen Sinn, darüber nachzudenken.

Zum zweiten Mal, seit er im Krankenhaus angekommen, fiel sein Blick auf seine Uhr. Eigentlich müsste James jetzt Feierabend haben.

House erhob sich ächzend. Er würde ihn suchen. Was er sagen würde, wusste er nicht. Die Vicodin, die er nahm, war wie ein Stoßgebet und seelische Unterstützung zugleich.

Sein Team bemerkte House, erst als sie ihn gehen sahen.

Verwundert blickten sie ihm nach.

Regen.

Wenn es einen Gott gab, dann schien dieser wohl doch um sein verlorenes Schäfchen zu weinen... Oder die Wettervorhersage für heute hatte nur mal wieder nicht gestimmt.

House war überrascht, ein wenig seines alten Sarkasmus in sich wiederzufinden, doch er wusste genau, dass er ihn nicht einsetzen durfte, wenn er Wilson fand, sonst würde alles schief gehen. Nicht, dass er einen Plan gehabt hätte. Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, was er überhaupt sagen wollte, was er überhaupt _wollte_.

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich, als er plötzlich James sah. Er stand ein paar Meter von der Einfahrt des Parkhauses entfernt im Regen und hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Sein Gesicht gab keine Emotionen preis. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und das kalte Regenwasser lief ihm tränengleich über die Wangen. Unsicher ging Greg auf ihr zu.

_,Hey, Wilson. Wie geht's?'_

_,Hey! Willst du Idiot dir hier den Tod holen?'_

_,Jimmy?'_

_,Hallo... ich...'_

House schluckte. Er war nervös. Das passierte eigentlich fast nie, aber eigentlich war er ja auch sonst fast nie dabei, vielleicht einen der wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben zu verlieren...

„Wilson?"

House wollte sich innerlich treten. Er hatte nicht so kalt klingen wollen, doch nun war es zu spät und er hoffte, dass das Rauschen des Regens seiner Stimme wenigstens ein bisschen Schärfe genommen hatte.

James drehte sich langsam zu ihm um und öffnete die Augen.

Es war einer dieser Augenblicke, die in Liebesfilmen immer als ganz romantisch galten, doch House war schlichtweg nur entsetzt. Wilson sah schrecklich aus. Er war blass, vollkommen durchnässt und seine Augen waren gerötet. Greg blieb der Atem weg.

„...weinst du...?" Es war mehr ein Hauchen, denn er fürchtete sich vor der Antwort.

War es jetzt soweit?

Wilson öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch entweder sprach er so leise, dass House ihn nicht verstand oder er hatte nicht die Kraft etwas zu sagen. Verbittert presste er die Lippen aufeinander und senkte den Blick.

House war für einen Augenblick verwirrt. Erwartete Wilson etwa irgendetwas Sarkastisches von ihm?

Nun ja... House hatte ihm oft genug Anlass gegeben, nichts anderes von ihm zu erwarten... Doch das hier war anders. Sie waren anders.

„Komm mit." Diesmal war er nicht über seine Worte erschrocken. Er meinte sie so, wie er sie sagte, und als Wilson überrascht den Kopf hob, begegnete er ihm mit einem entschlossenen Blick.

James nickte leicht und folgte Greg zu seinem Auto.

Der Regen schluckte fast alle Geräusche. Wilsons Stimme hatte er auch verschlungen und das Schweigen machte House fast wahnsinnig.

**tbc**

_Yeeeeeeaaaah!! Ich hab's doch noch geschafft. _

_Ich hatte mir vorgenommen vor meinem Urlaub noch ein Kapitel zu schreiben, weil ich ja schon für das letzte so furchtbar lange gebraucht hatte und jetzt isses tatsächlich fertig. XD_

_Teilweise hab ich das meiner wundervollen Erkältung zu verdanken, wegen der ich diese Woche über eine Stunde beim Arzt verbracht hab. Und was macht Klein-Diddy da? Natürlich schreiben!_

_Die Hälfte dieses Kapitels entstand also unter dem Einfluss von Wartezimmerdepression, die andere mit Vollbeschallung durch James Blunts neuem Album „All the lost souls". __Ich finde „Give me some love" passt 100 zu House. __XDDD_

_Soooo….ab Mittwoch bin ich dann weg. Bin frühestens am 21. abends wieder erreichbar. Ihr wisst ja: Chemnitz, das Happy-Ever-After-Wunderland und ich ohne Internet. -.-_

_Aaaaalso...bis dennö! Gebt fleißig Kommis, ne? Ich freu mich auch weiterhin über die vielen lieben Kommentare von euch. _

_Greets _

_-theDraco – besorg dir in deiner Bude endlich Internet! ._

_-dasHasi – gute Besserung, Kleines_

_-Abranka – du bist ein super Beta-leser _

_-und all die anderen, die das hier lesen. Ich liebe euch alle! ._

_CU!_

_das-Diddy_


	7. Chapter 7 unbetat

**Chapter 7**

Die Fahrt zu Houses Wohnung verlief schweigend.

Greg fuhr und James hatte seine Stirn an die kühle Scheibe des Beifahrerfensters gelehnt. Sein Atem ließ das Glas beschlagen und der Blick seiner halb geschlossenen Augen war ziellos in die Dunkelheit gerichtet. House beobachtete ihn mit wachsender Sorge. Er seufzte fast vor Erleichterung, als sie endlich in die Straße einbogen, in der er wohnte. Nicht nur, dass er James kaum noch in dieser Verfassung ertragen konnte, sondern auch weil sein Bein ihn trotz der Automatik von Wilsons Auto langsam aber sicher umbrachte. Er fühlte sich als würde sein Bein in Flammen stehen. Erst einmal eine Vicodin und tief durchatmen.

Wilson machte keinerlei Anstalten auszusteigen und Greg musste ihm erst die Tür aufmachen und ihn leicht an seinem immer noch tropfnassen Ärmel zupfen damit er sich endlich bewegte. James ließ sich wie ein kleines Kind von House die Treppe hinauf in dessen Wohnung führen.

Endlich drinnen angekommen, schubste House ihn nur noch auf die Couch. Während er seinen Mantel aufhängte überlegte House, ob er Wilson lieber ein Bier oder einen Kaffee geben sollte. Er entschied sich für Bourbon. Das würde ihn aufwärmen und hoffentlich auch noch sein Gemüt beleben.

„Trink das und zieh deinen Mantel aus. Du versaust mir noch meine Couch", sagte er, als er ihm das Glas in die Hand gedrückt hatte und sich selbst auch noch eines einschenkte. Greg hätte beinah gelächelt, als James endlich reagierte und seine Sachen neben das Sofa fallen ließ. Nicht, dass der Mantel dort nicht das Parkett anstatt des Ledersofas ruinieren würde, aber das war auch überhaupt nicht der Punkt. Hauptsache Wilson kam aus den nassen Sachen raus und holte sich keine Lungenentzündung.

Während James trank, holte Greg ein paar Handtücher aus dem Badezimmer. Besser wäre es natürlich gewesen James unter die Dusche zu jagen und ihm anschließend trockene Sachen zu verpassen, aber ein Handtuch musste für den Anfang reichen.

Sie mussten noch reden.

Jetzt.

Er war sicher, dass Wilson davon ebenso wenig begeistert sein würde wie er, aber hatte das alles schon viel zu lange vor sich hergeschoben und vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlecht, dass Wilson nicht wirklich Herr seiner wenigen Sinne war...

House humpelte zurück ins Wohnzimmer, warf Wilson eines der Handtücher über und ließ sich neben ihn auf die Couch sinken. James hatte mittlerweile sein Glas geleert. Greg schenkte ihnen beiden nochmals ein nur um sich den Bourbon gleich darauf in einem Zug die Kehle hinunter zu kippen. Kurz ließ er sich vom Brennen des Alkohols benebeln, ehe er sich die Lippen leckte und sich leicht zu James umwandte.

„Wir müssen reden."

Der zweite Bourbon hatte tatsächlich Wilsons Lebensgeister wiedererweckt, denn immerhin warf er House jetzt einen sehr entnervten Blick zu, der wohl ursprünglich dazu gedacht war House von jeglichen Fragen abzuhalten, doch er war leider vollkommen wirkungslos. Schließlich ließ er resignierend den Kopf hängen.

„Was willst du von mir, House?"

Als er seinen Blick wieder hob, schien er vollkommen verzweifelt und doch kam House nicht umhin ein wenig Hoffnung in den dunklen Augen seines Freundes zu entdecken.

Was wollte er?

Eine exzellente Frage... wenn er doch nur die Antwort darauf wüsste.

Aber vielleicht hatte er wenigstens eine Idee und auch wenn sie ihm äußerst dämlich vorkam, war es die einzige, die er hatte.

„Halt mal kurz still. Ich will was herausfinden."

Wilson zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch er rührte sich nicht. Greg holte tief Luft, verdrängte alle Gründe, warum das hier eine schlechte Idee war und lehnte sich in James' Richtung. Er hörte seinen Herzschlag in seinen Ohren dröhnen und ihn beschlich das Gefühl, dass es nicht nur der Alkohol war, der ihn schwindlig machte, als er die Augen schloss. Wilsons schneller Atem strich über sein Gesicht nur Sekundenbruchteile bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten. Einen Augenblick lang befürchtete House Wilson würde zurückweichen, doch er hielt still und wagte es schließlich sogar den Kuss vorsichtig zu erwidern. Greg sog jede Bewegung, jede Berührung, jedes winzige Detail in sich auf. Es war merkwürdig, fremd und so angespannt wie sie waren, konnte House wirklich nicht behaupten, dass es der beste Kuss war, den er je gehabt hatte, doch...es war auch nicht unbedingt unangenehm. Ein aberwitziges Kribbeln machte ihm klar, dass auch der Rest seines Körpers nicht unbedingt davon abgeneigt war James zu küssen. Er kostete jeden Augenblick aus, doch irgendwann nach einiger Zeit, die ihm vorkam wie eine kleine, süße Ewigkeit vorkam, beendete er den Kuss, zog sich ein kleines Stück zurück und öffnete langsam die Augen.

Als wäre er gerade erst aus einem langen Traum aufgewacht begegnete James ihm mit verträumten und doch fragenden Augen.

„Hast du was du wolltest?"

Wilsons Stimme war leise, doch House wäre beinah zusammengezuckt so brüchig klang sie.

Was sollte er sagen?

„Ich...ich denke..."

Er räusperte sich. So vollkommen sprachlos zu sein, gefiel Greg überhaupt nicht. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass es sich eigentlich ganz gut angefühlt hatte.

Greg seufzte.

„Die Frage ist nicht, was ich will, sondern, was du willst...Was willst du von mir hören?"

James senkte den Blick und lächelte leicht.

„Ich bin nicht so dumm zu glauben, dass du das getan hast, weil du dir plötzlich über deine unsterblichen Gefühle zu mir klar geworden bist... ich denke eher...es war dein Lieblingsantrieb: Neugier." House nickte und Wilson blickte ein klein wenig niedergeschlagen drein. „War... war es nur das?"

House lächelte, als er die Hoffnung in Wilsons Augen sah. Sein Freund war wirklich ein unverbesserlicher Optimist.

_Sein Freund..._

House seufzte erneut und hoffte, dass das nicht zu einer neuen Angewohnheit werden würde.

„Du küsst nicht so erbärmlich wie deine Ex-Frauen behaupten."

„Wow...das war ja ein richtiges Kompliment!"

Wilsons Lächeln wuchs.

Erleichtert darüber, dass sich die Situation ein wenig entspannt hatte, wagte House einen weiteren Schlag.

„Aber ganz sicher bin ich mir allerdings noch nicht...vielleicht sollten wir das noch einmal ausprobieren...", meinte House mit einem sardonischen Lächeln.

Zu seiner nicht unbedingt geringen Überraschung lehnte James sich in seine Richtung, doch er stoppte, als ihre Lippen nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„House...sag mir, was das hier ist."

Ein Schauer lief House über den Rücken, als Wilsons Atem seine Lippen traf.

„Ich wie es nicht."

Er sprach genauso leise wie Wilson...

Seine Stimme bebte wie die von Wilson...

Seine Augen waren geschlossen – House lächelte – wie die von Wilson.

„Aber vielleicht kann es ja etwas werden." James' Lippen kamen noch ein Stückchen näher und Gregs Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern.

„Ich will das nicht versauen.."

„Das kann man nicht wissen bevor man es nicht probiert hat." Damit überwand James die letzte Distanz zwischen ihnen und presste seine Lippen leicht auf Gregs.

Es war nicht mehr so angespannt wie beim ersten Mal und doch noch ungewohnt. Immer noch ungewohnt, dass die Haut, die er berührte genauso rau war wie seine.

Interessant, dass das Gesicht, das sich an seines schmiegte ebenso maskulin war wie sein eigenes.

Etwas irritierend, dass die Lippen, die er küsste so spröde waren...wie seine.

Der Kuss dauerte länger als der letzte und Greg ertappte sich dabei wie er jeden Augenblick genoß.

Teils um nicht die Balance zu verlieren, teils, weil es in diesem Augenblick einfach zu verlockend war, hob Greg seine Hand und ließ sie durch James Haar gleiten. Er hatte sich schon öfter gefragt wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde und es schien ihm fast selbstverständlich, dass es genauso weich war wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. James' Augenlider flatterten leicht und seine Wimpern kitzelten leicht Gregs Wangen. Ein schnurrender Laut entrang sich Wilsons Kehle, ließ seinen Körper und ganz besonders seine Lippen erbeben. House lächelte.

Ihre Lippen trennten sich und Gregs Finger wanderten langsam nach unten, strichen James' Schläfen entlang, zeichneten die Kontur seiner Wangenknochen nach und blieben schließlich an den eben geküssten Lippen hängen ehe Greg seine Hand schließlich doch noch zurückzog.

Wilson hatte seine Augen noch geschlossen. Blind lehnte er sich vor und ließ seine Stirn gegen Houses ruhen.

„Lass es uns versuchen", sagte House leise.

„Mhh..."

House grinste. Wilson schien mit einem Schlag todmüde und einen House dachte schon er wäre vielleicht ganz eingeschlafen, als er wieder sprach.

„Alles, was kommt, ist mehr als ich mir je erhofft habe." Seine Hand tastete nach Houses und drückte sie leicht, als er sie gefunden hatte.

Greg wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Wilson würde ihm hier jeden Augenblick einschlafen, also war jedes Wort verschwendet und er sollte sich lieber dringenderen Dingen zuwenden. Zum Beispiel Wilsons Sachen, die immer noch klamm waren oder seine Hand, die so eiskalt war, dass House nur mühsam ein Schaudern unterdrücken konnte.

„Geh duschen bevor du dich noch erkältest."

Wilson öffnete verwundert die Augen und House lächelte ihn leicht an. Er zog seine Hand zurück, stand auf und humpelte in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

„Ich such dir ein paar trockene Sachen raus. Du bist doch sicher nass bis auf die Unterhosen."

House fand ein Shirt und Shorts, die etwas größer waren und machte sich mit den Sachen und noch einem Handtuch wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer.

Wilson war aufgestanden und war sogar so freundlich gewesen seinen Mantel endlich aufzuhängen. Mit den Händen in den Hüften und sich suchend umsehend stand er nun neben der Pfütze, die sich auf dem Parkett gebildet hatte.

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du über so etwas wie einen Wischmob verfügst?", fragte Wilson grinsend.

House zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war sich zwar sicher, dass er das gute Stück vor einigen Wochen zuletzt gesehen hatte, aber wo es im Moment war, konnte er wirklich nicht sagen.

„Trocknet auch von selbst."

Greg reichte ihm die Sachen.

„Geh endlich duschen oder ich verfütter dich morgen an Cuddy."

Wilson schüttelte den Kopf, doch er fügte sich ohne Murren.

House blieb neben der Couch stehen. Im Augenblick war er sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er nicht jede Sekunde aufwachen nur um sich dann zu fragen, warum er solch einen Irrsinn träumte. Okay...ja, es schien ihm eine gute Idee zu sein eine Beziehung mit Wilson anzufangen. Ihre Freundschaft hatte bis jetzt alles überstanden, warum also nicht auch ihre Beziehung? _„Beziehung"..._im Moment war es nicht mehr als ein paar hormoninduzierte Pseudoliebesgeständnisse. Ob er wirklich beziehungstauglich war, würde sich in den nächsten Tagen zeigen. Er gab es zwar nicht gern zu, aber er hatte Angst vor all den Entscheidungen, die auf ihn zukommen würden und von denen abhing, ob das alles eine Chance hatte. Eine stand jetzt schon an: Wo würde Wilson schlafen? Dass er James nicht nach Hause schicken konnte - schlimm genug ein Hotelzimmer „Zuhause" zu nennen – war klar. Die Frage war eine andere: Bett oder Couch? Was aus einem billigen Softporno hätte stammen können, machte House wirklich Probleme. Um ehrlich zu sein, ging ihm die ganze Sache viel zu schnell und wenn Wilson auf dem Sofa schlief, würde er sich...sicherer fühlen. House schnaubte verächtlich.

Was war er?

Eine blondgelockte Jungfrau, die um ihre Unschuld bangte?

Chase?

Nein, er würde einfach Wilson die Entscheidung aufbrummen und er selbst war aus dem Schneider.

Genau! Das war die Idee des Tages. Der Plan erschien ihm nicht mehr so berauschend, als er das Geräusch von tapsenden Füßen hörte und sich umdrehte. James stand vor ihm und Greg kam zu der Alkohol-, Adrenalin- und Hormonbegründeten Erkenntnis, dass James für einen Mann mittleren Alters, der mitten in der Nacht barfuß, mit noch nassen Haaren, in zu kleinen Sachen und Augenringen, die in ihrer Intensität schon fast irreal wirkten, in seinem Wohnzimmer stand schon fast verboten gut aussah. Houses Testosteronproduktion übernahm die Kontrolle über sein Hirn und entschied, dass das Bett mit Wilson zu teilen doch ganz angenehm werden konnte.

Wilson stand vor ihm und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, dass man ihn glatt für ein pelzloses Bambi-Double hätte halten können.

„Gehen wir schlafen oder möchtest du mich weiter anstarren als ob ich der Weihnachtsmann wäre?", fragte House leicht grinsend.

Wilsons Starren verwandelte sich ein zuckersüßes Lächeln, dass House fast befürchtete Karies zu bekommen. Dann nickte er.

„Ich war mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich mir das alles vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte..."

„Tse! Da gehen schon mal deine Wünsche in Erfüllung und du musst auch noch daran zweifeln."

Damit drehte er Wilson ganz unzeremoniell an den Schultern herum und schubste ihn wieder in den Flur in Richtung Schlafzimmer.

**tbc**

_Laaaaaange hat es gedauert, doch nun hab ich mich endlich aufgerafft und das Kapitel fertig geschrieben. Es ist nicht unbedingt das längste Kapitel, dafür kann ich aber verkünden, dass ich schon mit dem nächsten angefangen hab._

_Jaaaaa, ich wie, dass die beiden in dem Kapitel grenzwertig ooc geworden sind, aber ich kann euch beruhigen, das war alles die Schuld von bösen Hormonen, Alkohol und Schlafmangel...zumindest bei Wilson. ° Beim nächsten Kapitel kehren wir wieder in den nüchternen Alltag zurück und die rosaroten Attacken werden seltener werden._

_Zum Schluss noch einmal ein ganze großes Dankeschön an alle, die so lange gewartet haben. _

_Bis zum nächsten Mal!_

_das-Diddy _


End file.
